The Lady of Durmstrang
by RavenNM
Summary: From the moment she stepped through the doors of the great hall, she was a mystery. The lone female student of Durmstrang Academy that had come for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Who was this girl that Dumbledore seemed to know and have so much interest in? A crossover drabble series that begins during the four book.
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own any of these characters, or most of this story. I'm just excited to be writing again!**

With the houses sorted, all the students of Hogwarts were excited to see who their guests were. It had been impossible to miss the chariot flying through the air, led by seven flying horses. As well as the ship that had emerged from beneath the surface of the Black Lake. They did not have to wait for long as Dumbledore announced that they would be hosting the Tri-Wizard Tournament this year.

The boys all swooned as the girls from Beauxbatons Academy made their glamorous entrance. They were soon followed by the boys from Durmstrang. Their entrance conveyed strength as their headmaster strode inside, flanked by two individuals. One, many recognized right away as Viktor Krum, the greatest Quidditch seeker there was. The other, a young woman, had many staring in surprise.

She wore a long thick coat and uniform that matched the boys of Durmstrang. Black hair fell past her shoulders and down her back in long waves. Her pale skin looked pristine against her dark clothes and hair, but what stood out the most were her eyes; a shade of blue that rivaled the center of a candle's flame. Her expression was cold, much like her headmaster, as she kept her eyes trained forward. Keeping pace beside her was a large white dog with golden eyes. As they strode towards the dais where Dumbledore waited, the dog would growl at any male that smelled of lust when looking at its mistress.

The Hogwarts headmaster hugged his old friend before looking to the girl. A warm smile graced his lips as he took her hand to kiss her knuckles. "It is wonderful to see you again, Kagome, my dear."

"Likewise." For those who could see her smile back at the older man, they would have sworn that she was someone otherworldly. Even the boys from Slytherin were powerless against her natural, born magic.

**AN: It's been a long time since I've written something, but this story just came to me really easily. It's not my usual style (I've never one to write short chapters) but I still hope that all of you enjoy it! So, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

***Another chapter up and the characters still belong to Harry Potter and InuYasha series.**

It was days after the start of the term and curiosity was still circling the lone girl that attended the all-boys academy. Not much was known about her other than she was originally from Japan, which explained her exotic look and accent. All other information had remained pure conjecture.

Attempts to ask her male classmates were met with either scowls or laughter. For some reason, the boys of Durmstrang were all very tight lipped about the girl. Simply telling those who asked to ask her themselves. Asking Kagome was even more difficult since any male that approached her came face-to-face with a snarling dog, which seemed to be more than it appeared. Most girls also found the dog to be intimidating, so they would steer clear of the pair as well.

It wasn't until Hermione approached her that anyone got an answer. Kagome and her companion were sitting beneath a tree in the courtyard. The dog resting its head on her lap while Kagome absently stroked his fur with one hand, and held the book she was reading in the other.

"What are you reading?" The Gryffindor asked the other girl.

Kagome glanced up for a moment before looking back to her book. "A history book on Hogwarts, if I'm going to be living here for the next year, I prefer to have a bit of information on where I'm staying."

"Agreed. May I ask you something, Kagome?" Slightly annoyed, the black-haired girl looked up from her book again to Hermione. "Why are you, a witch, attending an all-male wizard academy?"

A light chuckle bubbled past her lips, catching the attention of a few students, although many were already eavesdropping, wanting to know the answer to that question as well. "Uncle Igor trusts my education to no one but himself. If that means that I am the first female student to attend Durmstrang, so be it. Not that I mind, I happen to really like it there. I see all the boys as my brothers, and they see me as their sister. Most are just as protective of me as brothers would be of a younger sister as well."

Seemingly satisfied with her answer, Hermione hummed in understanding before giving a nod and walking away. Kagome smiled at the retreating student before going back to her book. Out of all the questions that could have been asked, that was probably one of the easiest and least harmful to answer.

**AN: Decided to get the next chapter up really quick because I'm not used to posting short chapters. I needed more content up. Hope all of you have enjoyed what I've posted so far, and I promise that there's more to come. But until then, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

***Harry Potter and InuYasha belong to their respective owners (no matter how much I would like to say they were mine).**

The whole situation seemed surreal as Kagome sat beside her Durmstrang brothers. It wasn't that Viktor had been selected as their school's champion. She had seen that coming since he had decided to enter; no one at their school was more skilled than him at spells, calm under pressure, and overall strength. She knew that he had a real shot at winning. But no one could have predicted the Goblet of Fire spitting out a fourth name. And it just had to be _him_.

Kagome had never seen Harry Potter in person, although her Uncle Igor had told her a few stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. She hadn't expected him to seem so normal, or scared by what was happening. Her eyes narrowed on the boy who was about her age, and sneered. _If only he could have finished the job, my life would have been so much simpler._

Giving her head a shake to clear her dark thoughts, she focused on the boy himself. Right away, she knew that he hadn't been the one to put his name in the goblet. He seemed extremely uncomfortable with all the attention, like he would have preferred to stay in the background. That was something she could relate to.

Reaching down, she gripped the fur on InuYasha's back, hoping to gain some strength from her companion. The white dog looked up to her before nuzzling her just keep piling up. _I just hope it doesn't lead to _him _coming back._

**AN: So far so good, and I'm glad to see that all of you seem to be enjoying this story so far. I know that I haven't gone too far yet, but I would love to hear back from all of you. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Another chapter up and I still don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha (looks up and shakes fist at the sky).**

The next thing that Kagome discovered about Hogwarts was that the students here could be really cruel. All around her, students were wearing "Harry Stinks" buttons. Luckily, no one had offered her one thanks to InuYasha being beside her all the time. It seriously surprised her how closed minded they seemed to be. Did none of them consider, even for a second, that he didn't want to be a part of the tournament? Of course not, everyone just jumped to the conclusion that he must have cheated somehow to get his name added to the goblet. None of them even considered the fact that even if Harry had done that, there was no way he could have made it spit out his name as a fourth. No, a much more powerful wizard or witch was behind this, and Kagome didn't like thinking about why they would bother doing such a thing.

A round of laughter caught her attention as she was making her way through one of the courtyards. Mad-eye Moody was juggling a white ferret with his wand through the air before shoving it down a student's pants. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had used transfiguration on a student. There was no way anyone, let alone a professor, could have done that at Durmstrang and gotten away with it. It was so unexpected that Kagome found herself chuckling, despite herself.

When another professor turned the ferret back into a human, her chuckle turned into a laugh at his expression of total horror. The pale haired boy practically cried while saying how he was going to tell his father what happened before running from Moody, in her direction. InuYasha growled as the boy came close, causing him and his posse to stop and nearly pile on each other to stay out of range of the dog demon's teeth.

"What are you staring at?" He snapped at Kagome as she patted InuYasha's head, attempting to calm him down.

She wasn't usually one to get involved, but he was asking for it. So, Kagome couldn't help but smile sweetly at the boy. "You really shouldn't use the whole, 'I'm going to tell my daddy' shtick when things don't go your way. It makes you look weak."

Although he was still rumpled and disoriented from the transfiguration, the pale haired boy was able to give her an impressive glare before stomping past her. She laughed again, mostly at herself. Even though she hated people that are cruel to others, she found herself doing the exact same thing.

**AN: So that was the first meeting between Draco and Kagome. I hope you all found it as amusing reading it as I did writing it. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

***Here's a fun chapter for my story, but I still don't own it.**

The professors and Charlie Weasley were having a terrible time trying to recapture the Hungarian Horntail after getting loose during the first part of the tournament. Kagome had followed her uncle and the others, wanting to see it up close. Dragons were one of her favorite magical beasts and had been obsessed with them since she'd first read about them when she was nine years old. She had to admit that the dragon was pretty ill-tempered, making her glad that she had left InuYasha back in her room for the day. It would have been terrible if her poor companion's fur had gotten burned by a wayward fire-breath.

The dragon's spiked club-like tail did a sweep at the wizards that were attempting to secure it, knocking most of them back and making Kagome wince in sympathy for those that were hit. _That's going hurt tomorrow, though they're probably feeling it now. _

The the dragon turned its head, eyes locking on Kagome before letting out an angry roar. Stepping forward, Kagome roared back at the dragon, gaining all of its attention as she slowly walked forward and continued to stare it down. She could hear Hagrid, Professor McGonagall, and a few others yelling at her to get back. She ignored them, knowing that Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Uncle Igor trusted her to know what she was doing.

The horntail roared again, its fire shooting out and seeming to hit her directly as she approached the dragon, but its flames never touched her. Another roar, and not even a single hair on her head was singed. Curious, the dragon stalked towards her and took in her scent. Kagome made a rumbling sound deep in her throat before raising a hand to stroke the scales of its neck. The two continued to snarl and rumble back and forth for a while before the dragon settled, nuzzling its nose into her chest as Kagome wrapped her arms around its head.

Glancing back towards the mostly surprised group of adults, she couldn't help but smile. "Uncle Igor, can I keep him?" The man in question merely laughed as he looked towards Charlie, no doubt ready to tell the man that they would be keeping the dragon. There would be a boat load of paperwork to do later, but she didn't care.

McGonagall was the first to come out of her stupor as she looked towards a smiling Dumbledore. "Surely, you cannot allow a student to keep a fully-grown dragon on school grounds as a pet!"

Kagome smiled as she pulled her wand from her boot, quickly casting a spell to shrink the dragon to the size of a large parrot. The Hungarian Horntail took a few moments to orient itself before perching on her left shoulder. "I think I'm going to call you, Vilmos," she smiled as she stroked the dragon's head.

**AN: The name Vilmos is Hungarian and means "strong mind and protection". **

**AN2: I wanted to give a glimpse into the kind of power that Kagome has and the type of witch that she's going to be. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

***I have found a way to make Happy Potter and InuYasha mine... just not yet.**

News of the Yule Ball made Kagome cringe. Sure, she could dance, but that didn't mean that she wanted to go to the dance with some horny teenage boy. That could lead to a lot of trouble, like the only time a boy at Durmstang made the mistake of overly pursuing her. She really didn't want to get in trouble for permanently injuring another student. Of course, after that her reputation, status as the Head Master's niece, and her closest brothers looking out for her mostly kept the such boys away. But here, it seemed to do the opposite.

At Hogwarts, being the head master's niece, as well as a powerful witch that could kick-ass, was like honey and bees. Between that and since she had added Vilmos to her menagerie of companions, many of the boys saw her as something to be desired and were following her around. She had tried to take precautions; she was even less approachable with a dragon on her shoulder, and two dog demons at her side. The three of them were very protective of her and would snarl at any male that tried to approach her. Surprisingly, some boys actually were brave enough to try and ask her to the dance. Which lead to the current argument she was having with her uncle.

"If I don't want to go to the Yule Ball, you can't force me!"

"This is a tradition of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. As my niece and representative of our school, I shall not have you besmirching the name of Durmstrang by not being in attendance." He told her, not even bothering to look up from his paperwork.

Kagome growled in annoyance; she knew that her uncle wouldn't budge on this. When it came to the honor of his school, there was no leeway. _But I may be able to use that to my advantage._ She smiled before turning back to her uncle. "Can we at least agree that you wouldn't want me to go to the ball with someone who isn't worthy? How about a dueling contest? I'll even go without my wand to make it a little fairer. The first one that beats me in a duel, I'll go with to the ball. But if no one beats me by the end of the day, I don't have to go."

Igor smirked in victory as he turned to the girl. "I shall tell Snape of your decision. Many of his students have an interest in you. We shall do this next Saturday."

Kagome smirked back at her uncle. She knew very well that she could hold her own against any wizard at Hogwarts, with or without her wand. All she had to do was pace herself and she'd be fine. After all, she wasn't even close to being a garden variety witch. Her mother's bloodline made sure of that.

**AN: Starting the set up for the next few chapters, hope you are all as excited as I am. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

***Still can't say that I own either story, but I am really enjoying writing this one.**

As she suspected, none of the wizards that came to challenge her could best her in a duel. Most all of her brothers from Durmstrang had come to watch. They were laughing and taking bets on every boy that faced off with her. Currently, the standing was 11-0 in her favor. Most of the boys, she would send flying quickly to finish them off. A couple only got as far as stepping onto the dueling platform before getting scared and forfeiting their match. There was only one boy that she had actually hurt, and that had been after the duel was finished.

"Humph, why would I want to go to the ball with a mud-blood, anyway?" The Slytherin student snapped at her before turning his back to her.

Her brothers gasped and glared in anger at the boy. Uncaring when a second later, his body was hurled to the ceiling, breaking some of the tiles, before plummeting towards the floor. Professor Snape barely caught him in the air before he could have been seriously hurt. Once on his feet, the boy turned and was met face-to-face with Kagome, the tip of her wand was jabbed beneath his chin while her eyes were glowing with a strange pink light.

"Watch your tongue, boy. My mother may not be a witch, but that doesn't make her a muggle, either. Insult her again, and there will be nothing anyone can do to save you from me." When Professor Snape did not correct the young witch, the boy and many of the ones that had been waiting to challenge her, ran off.

It took a moment for Kagome to get her power back in check. This was one of the reasons she preferred her companions to people. They kept her calm and hardly ever said stupid things like that. When she was angry, her temper could become very volatile, and that wasn't something she ever wanted to deal with. Taking another deep breath, she slid her wand back into her boot and went back to her spot on the dueling platform. Those that were left seemed hesitant to face off against her now.

All but one. The boy confidently stepped up, his cocky smirk setting her on edge as he readied his wand. Kagome recognized him right away and almost laughed as she took her stance. "Are you going to go crying to your father again when you lose?"

His smirk grew. "Be sure to wear something classy, can't have you making me look bad at the ball."

"That's enough," Professor Snape told them. "Wands at the ready. One, two, three."

**AN: Everyone who has seen/read InuYasha is very familiar with Kagome's temper. I wanted to show that she still has that in this story without going overboard. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

***I think the reason that I don't own either story is because I'm not as creative as they are.**

The duel was finished, leaving Kagome genuinely surprised. She hadn't lost the duel, but she hadn't won it either. She and the boy, he said his name was Draco Malfoy, had actually been on equal footing. Their magic had clashed over and over, neither truly overpowering the other. If she had been using her wand, Kagome surely would have won, but this was still a first for her. Her brothers had noticed as well and were eyeing the young wizard with critical eyes.

Malfoy couldn't believe that he had failed to beat her. He was a pure blood, and she had admitted that her mother wasn't a witch. _But she said her mother was something else, I wonder what? Is that the reason her eyes glowed that strange color when she was threatening Flint._

Kagome approached him, looking him over for a long moment. "You'll do."

"What?" He scowled at her. _What does she mean by "you'll do"? Does she not realized who she's talking to?_

"I expect you to be dressed and behave like a proper gentleman for the Yule Ball. I also expect you to be able to dance; since if I must go to the ball, I'm going to want to have fun. If you don't, I'll leave you standing on the dance floor." Kagome turned to walk away, calling Vilmos down from the rafters. The shrunken dragon landed easily on her extended arm and crawled up to her shoulder. She inclined her head to the dragon to nuzzle it before turning back to the pale haired boy with a smile. "By the way, you really should cut back on the amount of hair gel you use, too. It makes it look like you haven't washed your hair for a week."

The Durmstrang boys gave another laugh before leaving the room after their sister. This left Draco standing in a crowd of students with a dumbstruck, angry look on his face. He was about to shout at the girl that had just insulted him, when Professor Snape placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Impressive."

"How is that impressive when I didn't beat her?" He hissed.

"Kagome is not one to be easily defeated or admit another's strength. Had she not wished to go to the ball with you, she would have claimed that a draw is not a win and be done with it. Saying that she will accompany you is a complement and acknowledgement of your skills. I'd say that has earned five points for Slytherin, as well." Snape told him before turning to walk away as well.

That left Malfoy truly surprised. He had never heard the potions master speak of any student with such reverence, he hadn't even realized that he knew the girl. _Just who is Kagome Higurashi?_

**AN: I know a lot of you wanted to see the duel, but I didn't think that was as important as what happened after, and it would have just slowed the story down. Next up is the Yule Ball! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

***LET US DANCE... around the fact that I don't own either story.**

He was waiting for her at the bottom of the grand staircase. Kagome had almost expected Draco Malfoy to stand her up, especially after the hair gel comment. Then she could have gone back up to her room and relaxed for the night like she'd planned. Yet there he was, looking quite handsome in his dress robes. As expected, his hair was slicked back with a bit too much gel, but he still looked good.

Kagome's ball gown was the same red color as her brothers' dress robes and she also wore fur over her shoulders. It complemented her hair, which was twisted and up at the back. She wasn't too proud to say that they both looked really good. Although, she would never admit that her heart gave a thump when Draco took her hand to kiss her knuckles.

The Great Hall was decorated like a winter wonderland, and it made her smile. As the champions entered the hall and took their places on the dance floor, Kagome almost laughed at the panicked look on Potter's face before they started dancing. After a few turns, some professors and other couples began making their way onto the dance floor.

A smirk graced her lips as she looked at the tall boy beside her. "Well, are we going to dance or will you admit that you have two left feet?"

Barely holding back another laugh at the scalding look he gave her, Draco held her hand firmly as he led her onto the floor. "You better be able to keep up," he told her as he placed his other hand on her waist.

"Not a problem," Kagome continued to smirk at the challenge.

**AN: I wanted to show the potential between these two and this seemed to be the perfect way to do it. Kagome isn't really someone that backs down from a fight while Draco's ego makes him rise up when it counts. Let me know what you think, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

***Let's slow it down for the last song of the night, "I do not own either story", enjoy!**

Hours later, Kagome would finally admit that she had made the right decision in coming to the ball, as well as her choice in partner. Draco wasn't only a great dancer, but he was a lot of fun once he loosened up a bit. Although most of her fun involved poking at his ego before he'd smirk at the challenge. He even smiled genuinely at her more than once, making her heart thump each time.

As the music slowed and only a few couples remained towards the end, she was ready to call it a night because of her aching feet. The blond, however, looped his arms around her waist and pulled her close one more time. "You're not admitting defeat already, are you, Higurashi?"

"Oh, the spirit is willing, but my feet have fallen victim to the evil of high heels," she joked as they continued to dance slow circles on the dance floor. "I'm still surprised that you even showed, I thought for sure that you would stand me up."

"And why would I do that?" One pale eyebrow raised as he stared down at her. "You set more than one challenge to me, and I would not be a Malfoy if I did not meet them."

"I guess I did," She smiled at him, resting her arms on his shoulders. "And what will you do, now that those challenges have been met?"

"But I haven't finished yet," he said in a low voice, making her blush before he continued. "I still need to discover what makes you so special. Why do Dumbledore and Professor Snape hold you in such high regard? I want to know who you really are."

To anyone else, that might have seemed like a boy showing real interest in a girl he likes. But not to her. Reaching down, Kagome removed his hands from her waist and stepped away from him. "Then you should be prepared for disappointment. And, I'd say we're done."

She quickly turned away from the boy, not bothering to look back as she swept out of Great Hall. Had she looked, she might have seen the angry, determined expression on his face and known that they were far from done.

**AN: Probably not the way Draco or any of you may have thought the night would end, but you will understand why soon enough. I am so glad that this story is being so well received, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

***We can't have all the things we want, just like I can't own Harry Potter or InuYasha, but I can still write this story.**

There had been a lot of things happening at Hogwarts recently, and it was enough that her Uncle Igor was worried. He had wanted to speak with his old friend, but didn't want Kagome too far away, so she went with him. She stayed outside of the potion pantry while the two men spoke. Sitting against a wall in the dark hallway, she waited with Vilmos curled up on her lap.

When she heard someone approach, Kagome looked towards the pantry in time to see Harry Potter moving towards the door. Scowling, she stood from her spot with Vilmos in her arms. "Do you make it a habit of eavesdropping on other people's private conversations?"

To her satisfaction, the teen jumped before attempting to sputter out an excuse. "Save it, I know it wasn't your intention, but it doesn't change the fact that that's what you were doing." Kagome interrupted as she placed Vilmos on her shoulder. He and the shrunken dragon seemed to recognize each other since Vilmos snarled at him while Harry took a cautious step back without taking his eyes off of the dragon.

After a moment, he got over his initial shock and glared back at her. "Don't blame me for their raised voices drawing my attention. But what do you care what I do? I'd wager you think that I slipped my name into the cup as well."

"No, I actually don't think you did that. I never did."

His face smoothed out in surprise as he seemed to study her. "That would make you one of the few that does. Why is that?"

Not looking at him, she reached up to stroke her dragon's head with her fingers. "In a way, you and I are very much alike, Potter. We're not fond of being in the spotlight, but it always seems to find us. And it burns. All we can do is put on sun-block and wait for the play to end. If we're lucky, we just might survive the final act."

It seemed like he wanted to say something, but then the pantry door opened, revealing Snape and Igor. The two men gave the boy a scalding look before her Uncle strode past him. Kagome followed without a word. She had seen the mark on his arm, darker than it normally was. This could only mean more trouble was coming.

**AN: So this was the first real interaction between Kagome and Harry. I didn't want Kagome to fan-girl over him, I think that would surprise him and set him off balance. Hope you all liked it! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

***Here we go with another chapter for stories that I do not own, but I still enjoy it!**

The moment Viktor was brought out from the maze, she could tell that something was wrong. She didn't have to wait long before Uncle Igor was waving her down to help. Pushing through the stands and jumping down to the grass, Kagome could sense that a curse had been placed on her brother. Powerful enough that it made the hairs on her arms stand on end.

Concentrating her power into her hands, she placed one on each side of his head. His body locked up for a moment from the shock of her invading magic before relaxing. A few moments of prodding and she found what she was looking for.

In a hushed voice, she told them "Someone cast an Imperious Curse on him." Kagome ignored whatever was being said, concentrating on helping her brother. At the same time, she tried using the connection she had made to get a look from his mind at what his assailant looked like. But whoever had cast the curse was careful and hadn't let Viktor get a clear look. The only image she could see was a large shadow.

It took a few minutes to completely purify the curse from Viktor, but she had to be thorough to make sure there wouldn't be any side effects from the curse. When he opened his eyes, they were clear and he smiled at her in thanks before Igor helped him to his feet.

A second later, two bodies appeared in the middle of the stadium with the cup in hand. The fanfare began, but Kagome didn't cheer. She was close enough to see that Cedric was totally still. Fleur screamed, Viktor gasped but couldn't look away. Dumbledore tried to pull Harry away from Cedric's body, as the boy cried.

"He's back. Voldemort's back."

To say a chill went down her back would be an understatement. Her entire body, down to the core, froze solid as she turned to hold onto her uncle. His arms wrapped tightly around her to the point it nearly hurt. Weeks ago, she had felt uneasy, now she was absolutely terrified.

**AN: Another glimpse into Kagome's abilities, there is an explaination, but you will have to wait a while to see exactly what that is. I hope I'm living up to you expectations. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

***Things are starting to progress with this story, but I still don't own the source material. Oh well, we can still enjoy it!**

"I'm telling you; it is no longer safe for her at Durmstrang. It is widely known that she is in attendance, as well as your niece."

"And how is Hogwarts any safer? At least there, she will have some distance between them," her Uncle Igor argued with Dumbledore.

The two of them had been going back and forth for a while now. Kagome had been quiet, surrounded by her animal, demon, and magical beasts. They were the only ones that were keeping her calm at the moment. Although the two older wizards were beginning to wear her patience thin.

She just had to think. If Voldemort really was back, and he found out that she had survived, he would eventually come looking for her. In some ways, she had the advantage, but those would only work for as long as he was kept in the dark. In other ways, she knew there was a lot she couldn't do unless she did something drastic... something dangerous.

Sensing her unease; Kouga, one of her wolf demons, shifted to sit on her feet so that his back was to her. His pale blue eyes glaring out in every direction to look for the threat to his friend. Giving her head a shake, Kagome gave into the fact that she wasn't sure what was going to happen, or what to do for the long run. What she did know was that there were things that she would need to do, and she wouldn't be able to do them from Durmstrang.

"Uncle Igor," she said, her voice carrying through Dumbledore's office and silencing the two men. "I need to stay here. I love Durmstrang, but I can't run away from what's coming. We always knew that this was a possibility." Standing from her menagerie, she walked over to the man that had been her family for nearly eight years, and hugged him. "Thank you for protecting me when you didn't have to. And I promise, when this is all over, I will come home."

Igor was never a man to show much in the way of emotions, but as the girl he had taken in as his niece stood tall before him. He had to shut his eyes to keep the two from seeing something that may shame him in the future. Instead, he wrapped her in his arms, hoping to give her as much strength as he could.

**AN: Another demon from Kagome's world has made an appearance, but definitely not the last. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

***Start of book 5 in the HP universe, but I don't own either universe or it's characters.**

"Now that the first years have been sorted into their houses, there are a few announcements to make," Dumbledore said from his spot on the dais. "Firstly, there is one more student to sort. She is a fifth-year student that has decided to spend her remaining years here at Hogwarts. Many of you may remember meeting her last year during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Let us give a warm welcome to the Lady of Durmstrang, Kagome Higurashi."

The doors of the Great Hall burst open as a hoard of beasts came stalking inside. Most of the students recognized the creatures as Kagome's companions. The first years, however, let out a few squeals and shouts of fear as they attempted to distance themselves from the dog and wolf demons that were stalking down the center walkway. Kagome entered the Great Hall riding on the back of her flying duel-tailed fire-cat, with a miniature dragon on one shoulder and a three-tailed fox on the other. They landed just in front of the dais, as Dumbledore stepped down to greet her. Sliding off of Kirara's back, Kagome gave a bow to the older wizard with a wide smile across her face while her demons and beasts each let out their own howl, roar, and so forth in celebration.

"Wonderful to see you again, my dear. I do hope that you had a productive summer?" He asked her with a wide smile.

"Of course, Uncle Igor made sure I was prepared for the school year and anything that may come," she told him confidently, giving him a wink. "But now, I believe we have some business to attend to. I'm curious to see which house I'm going to be in."

"As am I," he gave her a knowing smile as she moved to sit on the sorting chair while he retrieved the sorting hat.

As the hat was placed on her head; everyone waited with baited breath, hoping that the powerful witch would be placed in their house. Kagome, however, knew it was between two specific houses and although she may hope for one instead of the other for personal reasons, she knew where she was going to end up.

The hat murmured and spoke lowly to itself as they sat. "Hmm, interesting, very interesting. You have many different qualities that would make you a boon to any of the houses. But you have a deep connection to one, which can only mean... SLYTHERIN!"

**AN: Uh-huh, bet you guys didn't see that coming! I really was torn between putting her in Slytherin and Gryffindor, but with the direction Kagome's story is going, it makes more sense for her to be in Slytherin House. Tell me what you think; Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

***And now to introduce someone I hate more than any other villain in either universe that I do not own, the toad in pink...**

The house of Slytherin let out a loud cheer as the others groaned in disappointment. It was a great victory early in the year already. The Lady of Durmstrang was now a member of their house and that would certainly help them win the house cup this year. The beautiful, black haired witch stood from her spot on the dais to approach their table with her menagerie following close behind.

A certain blond Slytherin couldn't help but smile as she made her way towards them. He had hardly seen or spoken to her since the night of the Yule Ball when she had left him in this very room. He had made attempts to speak to her, but she had always been surrounded by her beasts or her brothers from Durmstrang which made it impossible to approach her. When the last year had ended and he had been home for the summer, Draco had mentioned her in passing to his mother and his father had overheard. For some reason, his father had had a mild interest in the girl that was able to use a high degree of magic without using her wand.

Thinking that he would never see her again, Draco had written her off as a blip on his time at school. Yet here she was again, and a member of his house. Standing as she approached, he couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction when she stopped to face him. "Welcome to my house, Higurashi."

"Malfoy, what a displeasure to see you again." She said, smiling sweetly at him the whole time.

"Don't think for a moment that I've forgotten the challenge you set for me," he smirked back.

"Whatever you say, I've more pressing things to do this year than deal with your misguided obsession with me." Breezing past him, Kagome moved to the end of the table where there was less students and her beasts would have room to make themselves comfortable.

Draco continued to smirk in her direction for a moment before his attention was drawn back to the dais. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had stood from her spot at the table to say a few words.

**AN: Just a little tension between the two, gives me goosebumps! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

*** I don't own either story. If I had, Umbridge would have been in a lot more pain.**

Kagome was sitting beneath her favorite tree in the courtyard with her companions surrounding her when she noticed Sesshomaru growl dangerously at a figure approaching them. Glancing up for a moment, she recognized the hideous pink that Umbridge preferred, and went back to her book. She'd had a feeling that the woman would be coming to speak to her since she had been given the position of School Inquisitor. Doing her best to hide her smile, she took hold of her wand, prepared to deal the woman a blow that she wouldn't soon forget.

Doing that detestable trill multiple times, Kagome ignored the toadish woman until she actually addressed her. "Miss Higurashi, a word, please."

Looking up, Kagome smiled as sweetly as she could. "Professor Umbridge, what can I do for you today?"

Annoyed at being ignored, Umbridge barely contained her distaste as she looked at the beasts and demons that were laying around the girl. "The school rules clearly state that students are permitted a rat, owl, toad, or a cat as a companion for school. These animals are not allowed and will be removed from the premises immediately." Seeming pleased with herself, she was about to turn and flounce away when she heard Kagome laugh, gaining not only the pink woman's attention, but many other students and a few professors. "And what exactly do you find amusing, Miss Higurashi?"

"I am well aware of the school rules, which is why," a flick of her wand and a roll of parchment appeared in front of the other woman. "I have special permission from the Ministry of Magic. Most of the so-called 'animals' you see here are actually rare demons, which are classified specifically as tools for my magic, as a beast and demon tamer. All of my demons and magical beasts are registered and licensed through the Ministry and were approved by Minister Fudge himself, as you can see by his signature and wax seal at the bottom of the page. If you have an issue with my creatures, you are more than welcome to speak with Minister Fudge. Though why you would question the Minister's personal decision is beyond me."

Much to Kagome's satisfaction, Umbridge sputtered slightly as she indeed saw Fudge's signature and official seal at the bottom of the parchment. Pulling herself upright, she glared down at the girl that had already returned to reading her book. "I will need to confirm this with the Ministry, of course."

"Of course, I would have expected nothing less from such a diligent witch. The Ministry has a copy of the paperwork and you're welcome to check it with records, as well as Fudge." She told Umbridge, as she gave her wand another flick to store the parchment away before the woman could snatch it.

The woman stomped away scowling, while the students around them practically cheered. Professor Snape and McGonagall, who had been watching, looked at each other in surprise before the woman smiled. "I believe that should earn 20 points for Slytherin. Ten for understanding and proper documentation of magical creatures, five for calm under pressure, and another five for putting that woman in her place."

"Agreed," Snape said as he looked at the newest member of Slytherin House with pride.

**AN: This has to be my favorite part of the story so far, anything that takes that woman down a few pegs. And the best part was that she couldn't argue with Kagome since she had the Minister's approval. Take that, Umbridge! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

***It's a shame that I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha, it would have been so much fun for these two to be canon. **

It was a nice day out, a little chilly, but nothing terrible. Kagome had wandered into the forest with Kirara and Shippo to explore the parts that students were allowed to go. She hadn't gone far when she had come across a small herd of thestrals. She smiled as she watched the magical beasts calmly drinking from the stream. Pulling a bit of jerky from her bag, she offered it to the one that was closest to her. Smelling the air for a moment, it gently took the offering before letting Kagome pet its nose and forehead.

She never could understand why people looked down on these creatures. Sure, they weren't as attractive as hippogriffs, but they were probably the gentlest beasts she had ever come across. Kagome continued to pet the thestral, which seemed to greatly enjoy the attention, until she heard voices approaching. Turning her head, she saw Potter and a girl she had met the year before. She was pretty sure that her name was Luna.

"Oh, hello there. I was unaware that anyone else would be out here." Luna said in a melodic voice as she looked towards Kagome.

"Don't worry about it, I was just wandering and came across these sweeties." Kagome smiled back at the two humans before going back to petting her new friend.

"You can... see them," Harry said in surprise, as if looking at Kagome in a new light.

Smiling sadly, more at herself than anything else, she gave the thestral a final pat before fully turning towards the pair. "That's right, Potter. Meaning that I have witnessed death in my lifetime. Is that so surprising?"

"A little," he admitted. "You just don't seem like the type."

"Because I seem pretty happy?" She asked him, chuckling a bit when he nodded. "I'm happy because I've got my Uncle and my companions to keep me steady. Without them, I'm sure I'd be a mess. It's a lot like how you seem happy when you're with your friends."

"If you don't mind me asking, um..."

"Who did I lose?" She finished for him, already aware of his curious nature. She shrugged. "My mother, father, brother, and grandfather; I lost them all on the same night. I might have joined them if InuYasha and Sesshomaru hadn't been there to protect me. It's one of the reasons I lived at Durmstrang with Uncle Igor." When she saw his horrified, guilty expression, she walked over to him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Don't look so crescent fallen, it happened years ago."

"It's growing dark, we should return." Luna commented as she watched a young thestral eat a piece of meat she had given it.

**AN: Sorry for being gone for so long, there was a family issue that had me in a bit of a mess and I just couldn't getup the energy to write or post. But, I'm back with a new chapter! So, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

***InuYasha owns Potter. Potter owns the world... is that right? I don't know, but I don't own either**

Things were becoming worse and worse at Hogwarts; it made her wish that she had stayed at Durmstrang. Umbridge was taking full advantage of the power she had been given over the school and making the students' and teachers' lives miserable. Kagome had even taken to leaving the majority of her companions in the Slytherin dungeon or in the forest to keep them safe since she didn't trust the woman to find some reason, real or fictional, to harm them.

Having plenty of practice of remaining unnoticed when necessary, Kagome watched from the sidelines as Umbridge turned her new home into something closer to Azkaban. No gathering in groups without approval. Having authority over the punishment of all students. Firing Professor Trelawney in front of everyone. Although, she was glad to see Dumbledore get back at that woman for that one by hiring Firenze, a centaur, to be the new Divination Professor.

She hadn't liked the woman from the start due to how she taught the Defense Against the Dark Arts, her Uncle had been horrified by what she was doing as well. When the Golden Trio had taken it upon themselves to teach the other students what Umbridge was neglecting to teach them, Kagome was tempted to join Dumbledore's Army, but decided to hold back, thinking that they wouldn't accept someone from the Slytherin house. Then again, they might have invited her over a certain girl named Marietta, if they had known what the girl was going to do.

When Umbridge decided to do the raid on the room of requirement, Kagome was surprised that she was one of the students that was ordered to help her. When the room burst open, she played the part and chased after the fleeing D.A. members. She ended up cornering three of them, two she recognized as Luna and Neville. Glancing behind her to make sure no one else was close, she gave the three of them a stern look. "Potter taught you how to stun, right?" Neville seemed confused by the question, but nodded as Kagome heard approaching footsteps. "I want all of you to cast that spell on me at once and then scatter. Do it now, someone else is coming!"

To her relief, they did as she said after a brief hesitation and sent her flying into the wall behind her. The combination was stronger than she thought it would be, but she was still able to throw up her barrier to take most of the impact when she landed. Luckily, two other Slytherins saw the amount of force that was used, so no one questioned the fact that Kagome wasn't able to capture any of the fleeing D.A. members.

Even worse, Dumbledore was accused of treason against the Ministry and had disappeared from Hogwarts. His disappearance left Kagome with a hollow knot in her stomach, the likes of which she hadn't felt since the night her family had died. Back in the Slytherin dungeon that night, she cried into her pillow, grateful that Kirara and Shippo were both there to comfort her. What she hadn't known was that a certain blond wizard had seen her crying and had followed her, hoping to comfort her, only he hadn't had the courage to knock on her door. Instead, he left her alone, unable to stand the pain in his gut when heard her sobbing.

**AN: Kind of a filler chapter, but there are a few important points that will come up later. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

***I finally have the next chapter, but I don't own either story.**

The Inquisitorial Squad that Umbridge had formed was gaining more power the longer Dumbledore was gone. This proved to be a whole new way to make her life a living hell at Hogwarts. Again, to her utter surprise, Kagome was invited to join. This time she turned it down, claiming that her school work was more important. But there were others that had jumped at the chance of joining the squad so they could have power over other students, and Draco was one of them. And much to her annoyance, he used a good bit of that power to annoy her.

At the moment, he had her cornered in an empty classroom, no help in sight. He was invading her personal space while she resisted the urge to punch him in the throat.

"What are you running for, Higurashi? Afraid I might find out something about you?"

"More like I want you to keep your hands to yourself." She growled at the blond. "And you need to back up, isn't there a rule that says boys and girls need to keep a certain distance from each other?"

"Report me to the inquisitors then." He smirked at her as he took another step forward. Kagome soon found herself backed into the corner of the room with no escape, making her heartbeat pick up. "Tell me something I want to know and I'll let you go."

Her eyes narrowed on the blond, as she gave him a sly grin. "I highly doubt that, but I'll tell you something." He leaned closer to her as she lifted her chin so that her mouth was beside his ear. "The night of the Yule Ball, I thought you were very handsome," she purred, causing Darco to lift his hands until they rested on her waist. "I thought you had become even more handsome when I saw you at the beginning of the year. And now," Kagome let her warm breath tickle his ear for a moment, drawing him in. "your personality disgusts me, you annoying git."

A swift lift of her knee had the blond doubled over long enough for her to rush past him and out into the hallway. Her heart was hammering in her chest. He had been so close, his scent was lingering on her clothes, like he was trying to claim her in a way that her companions would understand. It made her sick to her stomach to admit that he smelled really good.

**AN: I really do love Draco; but every once in a while, he needs to be put in his place. And who better than Kagome to do it? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

*** A new chapter ready to go, and I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha.**

Draco had cornered her again. This time he was smart enough to have some of his inquisitor friends standing guard outside of the door. He also stood slightly to the side so she couldn't knee him as he held her arms to her sides with his hands. If she had been nervous before, she was actually scared this time. His angered expression making her more unsettled.

"Think you're clever for what you did before?" He sneered; his face mere inches from her own. "You're not getting away this time."

Trying not to lose her nerve, Kagome shrugged as she stared him in the eye. "If not clever, then bold, at least. And I only did what I had to after telling you to keep your hands to yourself. And I would appreciate it if you let me go."

His sneer turned into a smile as he leaned even closer. "I don't think so. You see, I spoke to my father not too long ago, and he had some interesting things to say about you." Without meaning to, Kagome flinched. This made Draco's smile grow as he came so close to her that his mouth was against her ear. The similarity of the position she was not lost on her as he continued speaking. "Your mother's family is very interesting, aren't they? You take after her, but you also have a wizard for a father. You claim to be Head Master Igor's niece, but he has no family left, so how do you fit in and why would he be so protective of you? Now, what do you think I might find if I used my family's resources to dig a little deeper?"

Kagome found herself struggling to get away from him, only for Draco to use his superior strength and size to keep her still. Letting out an impressive growl, her eyes flashed pink as they locked back on his stormy grey eyes. "What do you want from me, _Malfoy_?" She yelled in his face, practically spitting his name.

"Well, I'm not unreasonable, so I'll give you a choice. You can either join the Inquisitorial Squad, or you agree to be my girlfriend." He smiled at her, releasing her arms and stepping away as she stared at him in shock. "I'll give you until the end of the day to decide."

Draco left her in the empty classroom, confident that he had finally gotten to her. What he told her had been a half-truth. Yes, his father had mentioned that Igor had no family, so she couldn't have been his niece. And Kagome had mentioned that her mother was neither a witch or a muggle, meaning that she had to be something special. Letting Kagome believe that he had the resources to find out the truth about her, made her putty in his hands. And since he knew that she hated Umbridge with a passion, she would agree to be his before supper.

But when supper time came around and he saw her in the Great Hall, he was surprised to see her wearing the Inquisitor Squad emblem on her robes. When her eyes met his, she gave him a truly dirty look before snatching a dinner roll and stomping out of the room, her shoulder knocking into his almost violently as she passed him. Knowing that she had chosen something she truly hated over being his girlfriend... that hurt.

**AN: There are reasons why I did this, I know many of you will not like the wedge that I put between them. If you want to know why, just keep reading and find out. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

***I kind of wish there was a totally canon cross over of InuYasha and Harry Potter, but... then it might mess with the pairings we all love so much. Anyway, I don't own them.**

Kagome discovered a couple of things while being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. The first was that the reason Umbridge had wanted her so bad was because the woman wanted control of Kagome's companions to keep the other students in line. It was only with some quick thinking that Kagome convinced the toadish woman that the documents that she had signed with the Ministry would not allow her companions to harm other students.

Luckily for her, Umbridge didn't have a lot of time to argue with her on that since she had her hands full with fireworks in all the classrooms, hallways turning into swamps, and Peeves the poltergeist constantly harassing her. The only time Kagome really helped the horrid woman was when some of the students slipped a niffler into her office. It quickly tore the room apart and Kagome was sure that the woman would have killed the poor thing if she didn't get the little guy out of there. So, she did; under the pretense that she was doing it to help the new Headmistress, when she only did it so she could keep the niffler for herself.

Another thing she discovered, wasn't linked to being in the squad, per say. However, it quickly became apparent that Malfoy was not giving up on claiming her. To this, she used her position as a member of the squad to her advantage, threatening to tell Umbridge of his ungentlemanly behavior and having him kicked off of the squad. That forced him to keep his hands to himself, though Kagome noticed the looks he continued to give her, which had her blushing constantly.

Next was that despite being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad, she seemed to be the only one immune to the misfortune that kept happening to the other members. Kagome discovered from Ginny that this was because she helped some of the students escape the raid on the Room of Requirement. They saw her as someone who was trying to do what was right while being forced to be on the wrong side.

Kagome took this to heart and continued to help the other students escape punishment by not reporting them, obliviating a squad member once, and healing the wounds that students received after being punished by Umbridge and Filch. Most of the students were amazed that she could heal without using her wand or a potion, and that made her smile. _Heck, I'll be able to do so much more with this ability after I train it a little more. Then I'll actually be able to do something if anything happens to someone I care about._

**AN: I mostly did this chapter to show progress in the story, and it would make sense that Kagome would want to save and keep the niffler that was put in the pink toad's office. **


	22. Chapter 22

***I don't own InuYasha or Harry Potter, but I really do enjoy writing this story!**

Umbridge was on a warpath. The toadish woman had injured Professor McGonagall while going after Hagrid, and Kagome had been forced to help the squad collect the students that tried to help Potter use her floo. That was how she ended up in Umbridge's office, holding her wand at Luna's back while the crazed woman in pink assaulted Harry. When she threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse, Kagome had had enough. It was clear that that the woman had completely lost her marbles, and she refused to just sit around while someone she was starting to consider a friend was tortured before her eyes. So, she did something that she knew would draw the woman's attention away from Harry. She laughed.

Just as she hoped, Umbridge turned her attention away from the boy and gave her a dangerous look. "How dare you laugh at me, Higurashi. Do you find this amusing?"

"No, not amusing." Kagome smiled, flipping her wand around in her fingers. "I just find it very surprising and disappointing that you would stoop to such a thing. I'd have thought a powerful witch, like yourself, would have come up with a _real_ plan for a situation like this. And a backup plan for that plan. But no, you immediately jump to using the Cruciatus Curse, knowing that you would eventually need to write that down in your reports, which a distinguished Minister like Fudge is sure to read thoroughly."

"Watch your tongue-" Umbridge attempted to interrupt her, but she kept going.

"Then Fudge would have to choose between siding with you and possibly ending his career; or saving face and sending you to Azkaban as the law dictates, because you used an unforgivable curse on a student." Kagome was practically yelling at the woman as she rounded the desk, drawing her attention away from the other students. Much to Kagome's satisfaction, Umbridge's face was turning a angry red as she continued to taunt her. "Personally, I think he'll let you rot. All you are is an undersecretary, a position that can be easily filled, according to my uncle. And they'll probably replace you with someone more _deserving_ of the position. After all, you father was nothing but a janitor and your mother was a mug-"

"_Crucio_!"

Kagome's pained scream echoed off the walls as she collapsed to the floor. Agony swept through her entire body, as the hateful woman cast the curse over and over again. Even in that state, she could see the faces of her friends and fellow squad members. She felt bad for her friends, Neville looked especially disturbed by what was being done to her, so she held in her screams as best as she could. But when she saw the scared looks of her squad members, she knew it was worth it. They were horrified by what Umbridge was doing to her, Malfoy especially seemed ready to knock the wand out of the woman's hand. Whatever loyalty they might have had for her was broken; she knew that they would no longer fight for Umbridge if it came down to it.

Just as she was losing consciousness, she heard Hermione call out for Harry to just tell Umbridge what she wanted to know about Dumbledore's secret weapon. If Kagome wasn't in so much pain, she would have smiled.

**AN: I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while, solely because I wanted to out Umbridge's lineage in front of the other students. But we all know that she would never have allowed her to actually say that her mother was a muggle. Anyway, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	23. Chapter 23

***Another little chapter to stories that I don't own. Enjoy!**

When Kagome came to, she was being half-carried, half-dragged by Ron and Neville as they hurried down the breezeway bridge towards Harry and Hermione. There was talk about jinxes and bat boggies, leaving Kagome to cringe as she imagined the mini battle that she must have slept through. There was also relief that none of the spells had gone astray and hit her while she couldn't defend herself; and gratitude that she hadn't been left behind in the toad woman's office.

The others noticed that she was coming around and fluttered around her with worry. "Kagome, are you alright?" Harry asked her, his voice edged on panic.

She gave a dry chuckle as her eyes met his. "Sorry for being so dramatic. The rest of you were already tortured by Umbridge, I was feeling left out." The six of them looked at her like she was completely mental before shaking their heads in disbelief. When discussion of how they were going to get to London came up, she and Luna shared a look and smiled.

"We fly, of course."

The air was cool as the seven of them rode the herd of thestrals over the countryside. As they entered London and approached the Department of Mysteries, Kagome peeled off from the rest. The others called at her to keep up, but she ignored them. Whatever was going to happen at the Ministry, she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be good and that they may need backup. Luckily, Uncle Igor had given her a certain address, describing it as a place to find people that would be willing to help. She just hoped that there was enough time to get there, get help, and arrive at the Ministry before something bad happened.

**AN: I really do think think that if Luna and Kagome were in the same universe that they would have been really good friends. What do you think? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

***Picking up the pace to the stories I don't own. Hope you all like what I did here!**

They barely made it in time. They were actually handing over the prophecy to Lucious Malfoy, Draco's father, when Kagome and members of the Order of the Pheonix arrived. She grabbed Ginny, who had a broken ankle, as quickly as she could to get her behind cover. Two Death Eaters tried to attack her while her back was turned, but the spells stopped short as they hit a barrier that surrounded the two girls.

When she turned to face them, her eyes were glowing again with that strange pink light, causing the two to become nervous. Pulling her wand, Kagome sent one Death Eater flying into a wall so hard that she heard bones crack. The other kept trying to curse her, but none of the spells could get past her barrier. When she saw Neville, bloody faced and stumbling with Hermione's wand and Luna get stunned; Kagome got scared for her friends, which caused the barrier to faulter. A spell got past her barrier and clipped her left shoulder, ripping her clothes and skin.

Letting out a guttural growl as blood dripped down her injured arm, Kagome raised her other hand straight up into the air and called out a spell in Japanese that none of her friends understood. Neville, Ginny, and Luna saw four flashes of light appeared around her. They quickly recognized them as her four wolf demons; Kouga, Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku. They snarled dangerously at the wizard that had hurt their mistress before attacking. The wizard tried to curse the demons, but he couldn't do it fast enough before Kouga was on him.

Even though she was distracted by her injured shoulder and the battle in front of her, it was impossible to miss the moment that Bellatrix used the killing curse on Sirius Black. Kagome could only watch in shock and horror as he disappeared through the whispering archway while Harry cried before chasing after LeStrange.

She wasn't sure how long she stood there before Remus ran past her to follow Harry. She hesitated for only a second before running after him as well. Her wolf demons would be able to watched over the fallen and captured. And even with her injured shoulder and being a little light headed, she was determined to keep fighting. When they caught up with him, Harry was fighting Voldemort himself within the recesses of his own mind, with Dumbledore beside him. It truly impressed her when Harry beat him.

The snake-like wizard was pushed out and materialized in front of them, he sneered as he looked around the Ministry. His anger made the others retreat back a step as his eyes swept towards them. She didn't want to admit it, but seeing him standing in front her was close to terrifying, though she did her best to hide it when his eyes lingered on her. He seemed to study her for moment before gaining a broad smile.

Members of the Ministry arrived in time to see the Dark Lord before he vanished. Dumbledore was doing his best to comfort Harry, who was mentally and physically exhausted from the attacks. Kagome, meanwhile, had collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating. She sort of felt someone attempting to calm her down but her mind reeling at everything that had happened in such a short period of time. But mostly, she was paralyzed by pure fear. _He knows,_ she thought over and over again. _He knows I'm still alive. He knows what I look like now and that I'm friends with Harry Potter. He knows._

**AN: A couple more glimpses into who Kagome really is and the kind of power she has inside of her. I wanted to give her a real role during the battle but not go overboard, which is why I limited which demons she summoned to help protect her friends. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

***I can't claim ownership of either story, wish I could but I can't.**

Draco was attempting to speak to her again. This was nothing new, in the days since the fight at the Department of Mysteries and his father being arrested and charged with being a Death Eater, he had attempted to speak with her multiple times. If she had been in the right state of mind, she might have talked to him; but Kagome was too wrapped up in her own troubles to deal with his.

It wasn't until the day that they were set to return home for the summer that he was able to get her alone and refused to let her leave until they spoke. What she hadn't expected was for him to apologize to her.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You got hurt, tortured by Umbridge because I forced you to join the squad. I never meant for something like that to happen to you." He told her, his voice actually sounding sincere.

Unfortunately for him, she was at her wits end. And hearing him apologize so sincerely set her over the edge. "You're sorry? _You are sorry?_ You made me to choose between being forced into a relationship or working for a woman I truly despised. And you know, had you just asked me to be your girlfriend like a normal boy, I might have said 'yes'. Instead, you choose to blackmail me, proving exactly how much of a despicable person you really are.

"And when she was torturing me, you could have said something, done anything to help me, but you didn't. You just stood there and watched. Did you enjoy the show, _Malfoy?_ Did you like seeing me in pain on the floor? I bet you even wanted to join in on it. Your father was just as eager to hurt us, did you know that? He was all for using the Cruciatus Curse on everyone to get what he wanted. If _that_ is what you aspire to be in the future, then you need to stay away from me."

Pushing passed the speechless wizard, she was prepared to leave him where he stood so she could catch the train home. At the last moment, he reached out to take her arm to hold her back. Her other arm lashed out as she punched him across the cheek. The strike caused him to release her arm. Without pause, she ran, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did. Right away, she felt awful for the things she said. She remembered how horrified he had been when she was being hurt; he hadn't enjoyed it at all, he had just been scared. But she couldn't apologize to him, he was just the first of many to come. She had to put distance between herself and everyone around her. Now that Voldemort knew she was alive, being her friend was a possible death sentence.

**AN: Another wedge between the two of them, this is because of what is coming from book 6. I realize that Kagome is much darker than canon, but it is needed for the story. And since she can't "sit" Draco, I figured that a good right would have the same effect. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	26. Chapter 26

***I have returned ****victorious... of writing another chapter to a story that I don't own the source material. Enjoy!**

She hadn't expected Dumbledore to summon her to his office on their first night back at Hogwarts. Then again, she probably should have expected her Uncle Igor to send him an owl or two about her condition. It had not been an easy summer for her. She had hardly spoken to anyone other than her uncle, And had spent a great deal of time practicing the magic she was allowed to use outside of school. When she returned to Hogwarts, she had only brought Vilmos and one other companion with her. It would be too dangerous to bring the rest of them with her this year, she couldn't risk their lives for her own sake. Not with her being hunted.

Arriving in his office, she saw that Dumbledore was speaking with the returning Potions professor, Slughorn. He turned to greet her, extending his hand. "Hello there, and who might you be?"

"This is Kagome Higurashi, Lady of Durmstrang." Dumbledore answered for her before she had a chance to speak. "She transferred here last year to complete her education. She has the potential to be the most skilled beast tamer of Hogwarts since Mr. Scamander."

As Slughorn seemed to focus more intently on her features, she shot the headmaster an annoyed look. His expression, however, told her that he would explain himself after the other professor had left. Looking back at the man who was still gripping her hand, he seemed to see something in her that startled him. She could easily harbor a guess at what that had to be. He then excused himself, leaving her and Dumbledore to their own devices.

"I do apologize, my dear. There are things that I must tell you about this coming year, and I had hoped that you might offer your assistance."

"Does this have anything to do with you-know-who?" She asked, her eyes narrowing on the older man.

"Yes, and although measures are already in place, I'm unsure if it shall be enough. So, I beg your indulgence as I explain. But first, there is something we shall need to confirm before we continue." Waving his hand, another door opened to reveal Professor Snape. "We must assure that you are prepared for what is to come."

Kagome straightened her posture, quickly understanding what they wanted to check. She barely held back her smile as Snape pointed his wand in her direction. "I've been preparing for this since I was eight-years-old."

Snape's cool eyes locked on hers. "Then I expect perfection."

**AN: We're going to start getting a deeper look into that things that Kagome can do in the coming chapters, so I decided to give a little hint. Can any of you figure out what that is? I think you can! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

***I... can't really think of any other interesting ways to say that I don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha, so... there you have it.**

Sure enough, Kagome became a student of interest for Slughorn along with Harry. She was a bit angry at Dumbledore for using her friend as bait. Then again, he was in just as deeply as she was.

One day, she was playing with Vilmos in the corridor when Slughorn approached her, seemingly fascinated with the miniature dragon. She eagerly answered his questions about her little horntail: his feeding habits, sleeping pattern, temperament, the type of spell she used to keep him small, and even asked if he could have a sample of Vilmos' scales since it was notoriously difficult to harvest Hungarian Horntail scales without the risk of becoming barbeque. In response, Kagome called Vilmos down to her.

The dragon landed easily on her extended right arm before climbing up the limb to her left shoulder to nuzzle her neck and cheek. As usual, the spikes on his head scratched her skin but she didn't mind; it wasn't like he could retract his spikes. She reached up to stroked him from top to tail with her hand a few times until she felt a few molted scales cling to her skin. She also noticed one of the spikes on his tail had come loose, all it needed was a little tug to come off. Vilmos gave her hand a little nip at the offense, but it wasn't hard enough to draw blood so she knew he wasn't too mad at her.

Kagome then held the hand out to the professor so he could easily collect the scales and spike. "Oh wonderful. This shall be a great help to my studies." He smiled, dropping the scales into one vile and the spike into another. "Miss Higurashi, I have plans for a little dinner party, perhaps you would be interested in attending."

_It's just like Dumbledore told me, he's going to try and collect Harry and me._ Smiling, she agreed and told him that she would be on the lookout for one of his owls in the near future.

**AN: I know it's been a while since I posted and this is shorter than I normally post, but it's what fit right now. Hopefully I can give this story a nice jump in the next few chapters. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

***New chapter up and I don't own either story, oh well. Enjoy!**

She had been speaking with Professor Snape when he was summoned by Professor McGonagall. Since they hadn't finished speaking, Kagome followed him to where the transfiguration professor was waiting, along with the Golden Trio. Right away, she sensed the cursed object and rushed forward. Without hesitation, Kagome lifted the beautiful necklace from its resting spot, ignoring the warnings of McGonagall and her friends.

"I assure you all, she is quite safe." Snape told them before they could go into a panic. Coming up behind her, he used his wand to lift the offending piece of jewelry from her hands. "What did you sense?"

"It's been cursed by someone else." Kagome told them; her eyes trained on it in concentration. "This isn't a case of 'oops, I messed up a spell and hexed it on accident', someone purposefully cursed this thing with a specific job in mind."

"Yes, I think that Miss Bell is lucky to be alive." Snape agreed as he examined the necklace himself.

"Then how in bloody hell can you touch it?" Ron asked her, seeming absolutely perplexed.

"It's my mother's family's bloodline," she said with a shrug. "Cursed and hexed objects have no effect on me at all. Once we're done examining that thing, I could purify it to the point where it will become a none magically object as well. Even if someone tries to hex it again, it won't stick because of my magic."

"Would you be able to decipher who cursed it?" McGonagall asked her as Snape directed the necklace back into her hands.

"No, it's an object so it doesn't have a memory for me to read. Do you want me to purify it?" Looking to both of the professors, they gave her a nod before she began focusing her power on dismantling the curse. It wasn't difficult to do; she had come across much worse back home when other cursed objects ended up at her family shrine. Even so, she didn't miss Harry accusing Malfoy of being the one to curse it. She chose to ignore the comment, acting as though she was too busy concentrating on what she was doing to actually hear him.

After the three had left and the necklace was nothing more than a pretty piece of jewelry, she exchanged a silent look with Snape. Both realizing that things were already being set into motion.

**AN: Another glimpse into Kagome's abilities. Since this was something she could do in the original anime, I had to bring it over to this story. Hope you all like what I'm doing so far. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	29. Chapter 29

***This is a kind of dull chapter to stories that I don't own, oh well.**

The dinner with Slughorn was as dull and uncomfortable as she thought it would be. The only relief she had was being able to sit with Harry and Hermione, and then Ginny when she got there. When Harry stayed behind to speak with Slughorn afterwards, Kagome had to resist the urge to grab him by the ear and drag him out. It was far too soon to be questioning the man about Tom Riddle and what he knew. They needed to gain a bit more trust before doing that. Shaking her head, she left him to crash and burn on his own.

The next morning, it was clear that Harry had not gotten the information that he had wanted. However, they would get their chance again at his Christmas party. Only problem was that both of them were supposed to bring a partner. She was hesitant to admit that there was only one boy that had ever caught her attention at Hogwarts, and their relationship was complicated, to say the least. Though, whether it was more complicated than Ron and Hermione's relationship was pretty debatable.

Leaving her friends for the day, Kagome's mind began circling around the pale haired wizard that had been on her mind since the day she had last spoken to him. The same day she had punched him in the face. She had seen him around school and in the Slytherin common room a few times, but they never spoke. She also noticed the few times when their paths were about to cross, he had turned direction to avoid her. She had a pretty good idea why, and it didn't all have to do with her solid right hook.

**AN: This is another "time passes" chapter since nothing really exciting happens for Kagome, but I wanted to establish that she still has feelings for Draco. So, Warm-Fuzzies and please review.**


	30. Chapter 30

***Christmas time in Hogwarts, I give you this gift of a new chapter even though I don't own either story.**

The Christmas party was just as dull and annoying as the dinner party in Kagome's opinion. The only excitement at first was when she had to run interference for Hermione to keep her date, Cormac, from getting too handsy. Then, to her disgust and delight, the boy yakked all over Professor Snape's shoes and earned himself a month's worth of detention.

A less exciting moment during the party was when Filch dragged Draco Malfoy before Slughorn. He looked so much thinner and worn than the previous year, almost sickly. She had no doubt that he was going through hell back home. Still, Kagome couldn't help but think that he was more handsome than any other boy at Hogwarts.

Just as he was being accused of gate-crashing the party, Kagome decided to step up. "Is that any way to treat my date, Professor Slughorn?" The potions professor looked confused for a moment, remembering that she had arrived alone. "Draco told me that he had some homework that he needed to finish before the winter break and promised me that he would join me here later. And now that he's here, you're allowing him to be man-handled like this? If this is how you treat your guests and members of the Slug Club, I think I might just pass."

Draco had been silent the entire time she spoke. He had been avoiding her the entire school year for many different reasons. Looking at her now, he found himself hard pressed to take his eyes off of her. Even though the dark green dress she wore was nothing like the one she wore at the Yule Ball, his mind went back to that night and he decided that she looked just as, if not more, beautiful tonight. Before he could decide, Kagome strode up to him and forced Filch to release him. She declared that they were leaving and practically dragged him out of the party with Snape following close behind.

Once they had gotten away from the party, Draco yanked his arm from her hold. "I never asked for your help," he snapped at her.

"Like I would ever expect you to ask," she snapped back at him before taking a breath to calm herself down. "Besides, that was my version of an apology. I owed you at least that much for what I said to you the last time we spoke. And if you never want to see me again, I understand." She turned and took a few steps away from him before stopping to look back. "For the record, you look even more handsome than before, but I still think you're a total git."

Staring after her as she strode away, Draco wasn't sure what he should feel about what just happened. Angry, hopeful, maybe even enticed like he had been when he made that foolish attempt to blackmail her into being his girlfriend? Yeah, he was going to go with angry.

**AN: I needed some sort of interaction between the two of them. In the last few chapters, Kagome has basically been isolated and I needed her to have a connection this chapter and Draco was the obvious choice, especially to show that they're still into each other. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

***Welcome back, I am really getting into the stories that I don't own, I hope you are too!**

They were back from the Christmas break and Dumbledore had called Harry and her to his office separately to show them a memory. It was Slughorn's, from years ago, and involved Tom Riddle. It surprised her just how human he seemed in these memories. She was reluctant to notice certain things, but she had to remind herself that he was still a man.

As she watched, she noticed the slight hiccup in the memory, as if it had been altered. Dumbledore confirmed this, telling her that was exactly what she and Harry were to find out, the truth behind that memory.

Harry tried a direct approach and was quickly figured out by Slughorn. Kagome was trying for a more subtle approach. She had gone to speak with Slughorn, giving him the chance to apologize for before, which he did, and invited her in for tea and intellectual conversation. She might have gotten somewhere if Harry hadn't come back. To be fair, Ron had gotten dosed with a pretty strong love potion and was in need of assistance before he went off and married whichever girl had drugged him.

The professor quickly fixed up a remedy for Ron before offering the three of them a drink, one that was a little stronger than tea. He handed her the drink and as soon as the scent of it hit her nose, Kagome flung the glass away to shatter against the wall, sensing the taint of death in the liquid. Slughorn and Harry both started at her strange behavior, but Ron had already drunk the liquid and collapsed to the floor.

Harry and Kagome quickly worked together to save their friend; Kagome doing her best to keep his internal organs functional and purify the poison, while Harry found an antidote in the professor's supplies. It was a close call, and Kagome could have sworn that Ron had stopped breathing for a moment, but he was going to be okay. A good thing, too. She hadn't mastered the most powerful of her family's skills yet, and she didn't want to experiment on a friend.

**AN: Another hint into Kagome's true abilities. I was going to go deeper with Kagome and Slughorn, but that might give away a little too much away for future chapters. Not to worry though, that's coming up soon. Until then, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

***Here's a really good chapter to a couple stories that I _really_ wish that I owned.**

She saw Harry chase Draco out of the Great Hall and knew that nothing good could come from it. Ignoring the calls from the others, she followed the two to the boy's lavatory just as they were in the middle of a fight.

_"Sectumsempra!"_

She heard Harry call out the spell a moment before Draco screamed and landed on the floor in front of her, whimpering and bleeding from multiple cuts all over his body. As the other boy approached, Kagome felt something within her snap, allowing a type of rage from deep inside of her come to the forefront as she turned on Harry. He retreated a step when she turned on him, her eyes glowing with that strange pink light that he had heard about from his friends after the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

Pointing her arm in his direction, he was speechless as a creature crawled out of the sleeve of her shirt. It seemed small as it emerged, but it grew and grew until it took up most of the room. It had a serpent's body covered in blue-green feathers, a golden beak, and a pair of folded wings. He had never seen one in person before, but he was sure that the creature in front of him was an occamy.

"_Stop, I mean you no harm,_" Harry spoke to it in Parseltongue, hoping that since it was sort of snake-like, it would understand him and not attack. What happened next, was something that Harry would not have the time to think about until later.

"_Ignore his words. At this moment, he is not to be trusted._" Kagome replied in Parseltongue. The occamy moved closer to Harry, forcing him to back up until he was trapped against the sinks. While he couldn't move, Kagome collapsed to her knees beside Draco and began doing her best to heal him.

Professor Snape rushed into the room a second later. Seeing the occamy and Kagome struggling to heal Draco, he made his way past the creature's coiling body to kneel beside her while pulling his wand. "Call off your pet and let Potter go. I'll take care of Malfoy."

Taking a few deep breaths, Kagome forced her power under control before looking over at the other two. "_Return to me,_" she commanded, and the occamy obeyed immediately, shrinking back down as it crawled into her sleeve and under her shirt. Harry quickly ran out of the lavatory, his mind a total mess after everything that had just happened.

**AN: So, I might have taken a bit of liberty with making it so that Kagome's occamy understands Parseltongue. In my defense, it does have a serpentine body and I looked all through the books and the Pottermore site to see if there was anything that said that the creature would or would not understand, but there was nothing. I just _really _wanted Kagome to have one because it's my favorite creature from the Potter universe and I wanted to do this chapter. What do you guys think? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	33. Chapter 33

***These stories that I don't own are getting exciting, aren't they? Enjoy!**

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione had decided that they needed to get rid of the potions book. It was far too dangerous for anyone to get their hands on, especially with the kind of spells it contained. After a bit of a breather, Harry was able to really think back on what had happened. That was when his mind returned to her.

"There was something else, something that has to do with Kagome," he told them, somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, no doubt she was upset," Hermione told him. "Despite everything that has happened between her and Draco, she does seem to care about him."

"That's not what I mean. When we were in there, she brought out an occamy from under her shirt."

Ron's eyes practically bugged out of his skull. "I thought those things were impossible to train. And she keeps it under her shirt? Strange place to keep one of-"

"She spoke to it, the same way that _I_ tried to speak to it."

That caught their attention. "You don't mean... in Parseltongue, do you?" Ron asked him, gaining a nod from Harry. "But how? You got that ability from you-know-who when he tried to kill you. So, unless she was there that night and almost got killed the same way you did..."

Hermione suddenly gasped, losing all the color in her face and gaining the attention of the others. "I shudder to even mention this, but there is another blatantly obvious explanation to how she has that ability. Because, despite the truly horrid things that Voldemort has done, he is still a man. It is possible that..."

The tension in the room became so unbearable, it was a struggle for any of them to take a large enough breath to utter the next words.

"That Kagome is Voldemort's daughter."

**AN: I know you were all thinking it, so I decided to let the characters say it. And you all know that there's no way that Harry would have kept that bombshell to himself. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	34. Chapter 34

***I want a fluffy chapter. Who else wants a fluffy chapter? I've got a you a fluffy but I don't own either story.**

As Draco came back to himself, he felt very odd. He was in pain but it was slowly being soothed by a comforting warmth that was moving over his body. Opening his eyes, he saw Kagome sitting beside him with her hands glowing that same pink color he had seen before. Seeing that he was awake, she smiled at him. "Welcome back. Now don't move, I'm not finished healing you yet."

Having no energy to argue, he did as she said and simply watched her as she worked. His mind strayed to the second part of his mission. He wasn't looking forward to either part, but the one involving her... truly made him hate the life that he lived. She was a truly good, smart, kind person who didn't take any shit from people, whether it was him or Potter. She deserved so much better than what was to come.

"You're never allowed to scare me like that again," she suddenly told him, as if it were already decided. He was about to tell her to mind her own business, but she kept talking. "Seeing you like that... I almost lost control and I could have killed him. Without that control, I couldn't heal you. If Professor Snape hadn't shown up, you might have died."

Hearing her say that, he couldn't help but take a closer look at her now. Her eyes were red and her shoulders hunched in exhaustion, as if she had been crying but stayed with him the whole time while doing her best to heal him herself. Reaching over, he took one of her hands in his and gave it a squeeze. For just one moment, he wanted to forget. To simply be the boy she had gone to the Yule Ball with and was more focused on snogging her rather than what he was being forced to do.

"I am sorry, Kagome. For my father, for everything I've put you through."

She squeezed his hand back for a second before looking at him. "You owe me a proper date now. That includes actually asking me and the two of us doing something together. If you can do that, I'll forgive you for everything."

For the first time in a long time, Draco felt himself smile. Lifting their join hands to his lips, he kissed her knuckles, making her blush. "It's a date."

**AN: I really wanted these two to reconnect before the story went too far in. And with what's ahead for Draco, I really wanted a moment for him to be happy and content, so why not let it be with Kagome? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	35. Chapter 35

***Darkness falls across the worlds of Harry Potter and Inuyasha, Kagome is in a bad mood...**

Classes had finished for the day and Kagome was on her way to the hospital wing to visit Draco when a burst of magic flung her into a classroom. Grabbing her wand before she even landed, she was halfway expecting to be facing off with a Death Eater. Imagine her surprise when she found herself facing off with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and Neville. She might have thought the whole thing to be a joke, except they were looking at her as if she were the enemy.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing? Do you want me to hex you?" She snapped at them, though she didn't put her wand away.

"We want answers from you." Harry snapped back. "I heard you speaking Parceltongue. The only person who can do that other than me is the heir of Slytherin, Voldemort himself. So how can you do it?"

Her jaw clenched as her eyes moved from one person to another. "I don't see how that's any of your business, Potter."

"What is your connection to Voldemort?" He yelled, the grip on his wand growing tighter as it pointed at her face.

And just like before, something inside of her snapped. It started as a chuckle before growing louder and harder, to the point where those looking at her thought that she'd gone completely mental. She then stomped up to him until their faces were centimeters apart, her eyes glaring into his. "You want to know, fine. Just remember that you wanted this. You're not allowed to back out when you don't want to hear anymore." A swish of her wand and the doors to the classroom locked. No one inside would be able to leave until she allowed them.

"Let's see, how to tell you..." Kagome said as she stepped away from him. Everyone still had their wands raised and trained on her as she paced the room before she stopped and spun to face him again. The look of almost insane glee on her face was unsettling as she spoke.

"Once upon a time in Japan, there was a family known for its long line of priests and priestesses. They had the ability to do many things that even some of the most powerful wizards and witches could only dream of doing; complicated magic without using a wand, barriers that couldn't be dismantled by spells, and immunity to cursed objects. Although, the ability to summon and control demons was probably the most desired of all their abilities. When a certain dark wizard heard of this, he decided that he wanted it for himself and went searching for that power. What, or I should say 'who' he found, was my mother."

**AN: Sort of a darker chapter, but it's time to really confirm Kagome's past and the extent of her abilities. It's a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise that I'll continue in the next chapter very soon. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

***Heavy chapter to the stories I don't own, be prepared.**

Harry was transfixed as she spoke, listening to the story of Kagome Higurashi. Hermione and Ginny looked uncomfortable, like they didn't like where this story was leading. Neville's wand hand was shaking slightly, and Ron and Luna were barely able to look at her. Harry wanted to look away, but Kagome was right. They had pressured her into telling him this, so he had no right to turn away as she continued to speak.

"She'd heard about Voldemort, knew how evil he was, and she wanted nothing to do with him." Kagome practically spat his name as she spoke, continuing to circle the room as she did, looking all of them in the eyes as they continued to point their wands at her. "Not being one to take 'no' for an answer, he used the Imperious Curse on her. Cursed her over and over again for weeks. Cursed her so that it would take nine years for all of them to wear off or break. Cursed her so she would carry his heir, and that heir would be immune to the effects of mental charms and curses, although that was more like a side-effect from being conceived and carried to term while under its effects.

"I will give you a bit of credit, Potter. When he came after you and you kicked his ass, one good thing happened. Without that snake around, the Death Eater that had been assigned to guard us fell in love with my mother and took care of us, even though she was never totally there mentally. They had a son together when I was six, Souta. He was the world to me. Then when I was seven years old, I just got home from Mahoutokoro for the day when the last of the Imperious Curses broke." Then she was in his face again. "Ask me, Potter. Ask me what happened next."

His voice was choked and barely auditable as he asked "What happened?"

"Well, she sure as hell didn't give me a hug and tell me she loved me!" She screamed in his face. "Her mind broke with the last curse and she attacked us! She took my step-father's wand and broke it, then she used the pieces to stab him in the eyes and killed him. My grandfather tried to protect me while I got away with Souta, but she summoned a centipede demon to attack us. It ripped his head off before it came after me and Souta."

Grabbing her shirt, she yanked the material out of her skirt to expose her stomach. He paled at the sight of what was beneath the fabric. The flesh of her left hip was a knarled and misshapen, as if something had literally taken a bite out of her. "I couldn't run fast enough or keep a hold of him. Want to know what she did to my baby brother, Potter? Shall I slake your curiosity?"

She barely let him take a breath to steady himself before she continued. Tears were running down her cheeks, but she didn't seem to even notice that she was crying. "You see, centipede demons have venom in their bites. A single bite is like having the Cruciatus Curse used on you, only it starts in one spot and spreads through your body slowly. She had that demon bite my baby brother six times, that's all he could take before his poor little heart gave out."

Now he really was going to be sick. Neville had dropped to his knees, his wand slack in his hand when he heard that. Ron and Ginny were pressed against the wall as if trying to force their way through it. Luna was seated on the floor with her arms wrapped around her knees, looking at nothing. Harry and Hermione were the only ones still standing, though barely. And still, Kagome continued.

"She was about to do the same to me, but I was somehow able to summon Sesshomaru and InuYasha. Sesshomaru killed it and lost his front leg in that fight. When my mother came after me to finish me off herself, InuYasha killed her. He had no choice!" By then, Kagome was practically screaming at him hysterically, but then she stopped.

She stood there for a long while after that, taking multiple deep breaths before straightening her back. Raising one hand, she wiped away the tears she had cried before resuming her glare at him. "You wanted to know my connection to Voldemort, Potter? There it is. I'm the girl whose entire family was slaughtered because of what he did to my mother. And I will do whatever it takes to see him truly dead, and I want him to suffer for it." Pushing him aside, Kagome released the sealing spell on the room and stomped out. None of the six wizards or witches did a thing to stop her.

**AN: This was definitely a hard chapter to write simply because of how long and dark it was. But I wanted to give a real look into Kagome's past and touch on the fact that Voldemort would have been looking for people with a lot of power to join him. He would have seen something in Kagome's mother and wanted it for himself. Tell me what you think of Kagome's past. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	37. Chapter 37

***Next chapter up! Yay! This one was really hard, I hope I didn't go too far off from the two stories that I don't own. Enjoy!**

"Have you ever considered that you ask too much? That you take too much for granted? Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that I don't want to do this anymore?"

They were in the Astronomy Tower; Kagome, Dumbledore, and Professor Snape. They knew what was coming, sooner than Kagome would have liked. It was everything she could do to keep quiet and not cry, that would only make things harder for them.

Dumbledore had been like a grandfather to her since the day he, Uncle Igor, and Snape had come to Japan. Authorities had found her days before, clutching her brother's body and trying to do something that her seven-year-old self could not hope to achieve. The three of them had been summoned to collect the body of her step-father, Igor's little brother, who had been missing since the end of the war, not knowing that he had fallen in love with Kagome's mother.

When it was suggested that Igor take Kagome in, he had been hesitant. He was wanted nothing but to mourn the loss of his little brother until Snape handed him a photograph they had taken from Kagome's home. Her step-father was holding Souta, Kagome was jumping around and trying to get a better look at the baby, and her mother seemed content and happy during that moment. It was the only picture there was of them as a family. Seeing that, Igor took the photograph and Kagome back to Durmstrang.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost missed Snape storming away and Harry coming up the steps to join them. She glared at him, satisfied that he seemed uncomfortable in her presence after the last time they had spoken.

"Kagome... I-"

"Just stop," she held up a hand to silence him, Dumbledore saying nothing for the moment as they spoke. "I'm not ready to forgive you yet for what you did. But I know what's ahead for all of us. If you are the Chosen One, then I'll forgive you after you destroy those damn things and you give me a shot at helping you kill that disgusting snake."

There was a bit of a smile on Harry's lips as he nodded in agreement. Dumbledore chuckled lightly beside them before addressing Harry. Though Kagome barely hid her snort when he called Harry kind. She was about to leave the two to themselves when he called back to her.

"Kagome, I would greatly appreciate it if you were to remain here until we return. There's a chance that one or both of us will be in need of your abilities. The place we venture, is one of great danger."

"Of course."

Harry then took Dumbledore's arm and the two apparated away.

**AN: One more glimpse into Kagome's past and how she ended up at Durmstrang with her Uncle Igor. I realize that Igor doesn't have a brother (at least I don't remember one ever being mentioned) so I took a bit of a liberty with that. It would make sense that if Igor had a little brother that he would become a Death Eater like his older brother. That would then make sense why Igor took Kagome in after her family died. Let me know what you think. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	38. Chapter 38

***I can't say if I did this chapter justice since it's hard to live up to either story, which I don't own, but I gave it my best go!**

Night fell and Kagome continued to wait, worried about the foul essence she sensed in the air.

There was a pop, and Harry stumbled into the tower supporting Dumbledore. She rushed over to begin healing the older man. From what she could tell, there was a lot of damage to his mind and body. Though he had partially recovered, she did her best help him along a bit more. She looked over to Harry as she worked. "Did you get it?" To her great relief, he smiled and nodded.

That feeling was cut short as she sensed someone's approach. Before she could say anything, Dumbledore was instructing Harry to go get Professor Snape. Then the others heard the door and Harry was instructed to hide, no matter what. To Kagome's relief, he did as he was told. When Dumbledore gave Kagome a look, as though asking if he would be able to convince her to hide, she shook her head. The time had come for her as well.

Seconds later, Draco emerged from the shadows with his wand trained on the both of them. Dumbledore eased Kagome to the side, out of the path of any harmful spells that may come his way. All she could do was stare at the boy in front of her as he disarmed Dumbledore. He looked uneasy and scared, as if he would rather be anywhere else at that moment but was trying to convince himself that this was who he was.

"He trusts me, I've been chosen!" Draco declared as he yanked up his sleeve to show them his dark mark. She felt sick, seeing that thing on his skin, but she didn't say a word.

Draco tried to keep himself focused on Dumbledore, but his eyes would stray to her in regret. He didn't want to do this, even more so in front of her. Dumbledore tried to talk to him, convince him that this wasn't necessary. His hand trembled as he kept his wand trained on him. When he spoke again, it felt like he was explaining the situation, more to her than the older man. "I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill me."

More footsteps came up the stairs. Kagome drew her wand this time, as she took aim on Bellatrix LeStrange and her Death Eaters. Having seen how skilled the witch was last year, after being locking up in Azkaban for more than a decade, Kagome was scared. Despite all her training and innate skills, she wasn't sure that this was going to turn out in their favor.

**AN: This and the next few chapters were really hard to write because of how pivotal they are in the story arc. I did my best to keep the tone and tempo of the story without straying too far from the source material. Please let me know how I did. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

***Bring on the climax of book 6 of two stories that I do not own, but _damn_ if they don't go well togehter!**

If there was ever a time that Kagome really wanted to hurt someone, it was Bellatrix LeStrange as she was telling Draco to kill Dumbledore. "Do it, kill him now and there'll be nothing to stop us from taking the girl back to her father."

"Not happening," Kagome growled at the woman; her wand trained on her. "The only reason I would go near that disgusting snake is to kill him myself."

"Don't say such things, he's so looking forward to meeting you." Turning back to Draco, the woman looked all the more crazed as yelled at Draco to kill him.

Kagome saw it. That split-second before Snape interrupted, Draco was lowering his wand and Kagome had to hide her relief. He wouldn't do it; Draco Malfoy was not a killer. Her relief was interrupted when Snape called out the killing curse, hitting Dumbledore in the chest and sending him flying out of the tower.

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she tried rushing towards the falling wizard. Draco caught her around her waist, holding her to his chest as she continued to struggle.

"_Imperio_!" The spell hit her much more forcefully than it should have, causing her to collapse and slip out of Draco's arms, her head hitting the floor as she went down.

"What did you do? It was agreed that it was my job to bring her into the fold." Draco yelled as he knelt down beside her. He noticed right away that she hadn't been able to brace for the impact when she fell. There was blood dripping from the back of her head, making her hair clumped and sticky.

"It was necessary. You heard her. She wouldn't have come with us otherw-"

"_Stupefy_!" Bellatrix was thrown back into the other Death Eaters as Kagome stood from where she had landed. He had never seen her look so vicious or powerful before. As pink flames danced around her body and were practically erupting from her eyes, Draco backed away in awe and a bit of fear. "I'll kill you."

The other Death Eater tried to take Kagome down, all wanting to be the ones to deliver her to Voldemort. Kagome struggled to deflect the spells, her emotions too scrambled to erect a proper barrier. She was able to send one of the Death Eater through a wall and another was petrified before tipping backwards down the stairs. Bellatrix recovered quickly as she began casting curse after curse at Kagome, all of which she had trouble reflecting.

Kagome missed seeing Snape pass Draco a vial of potion. She also missed Draco pouring the potion into his own mouth before rushing to her side, pulling her into his arms, and forcing his lips onto hers. Shocked, she gasped in surprise and accidentally swallowed the concoction. The retched taste sent her into a coughing fit before collapsing onto the tower floor. Through the slats, she could see Harry looking panicked and as though he wanted to rush up and help her. She shook her head at him as her mind grew fuzzy. Hoping he would understand that he needed to stay hidden, before she passed out completely.

**AN: I wanted to get this chapter out a quickly as I could since I left the last one on a bit of a cliff hanger. I also wanted to show that even though Kagome is seriously powerful, she can still be outgunned by a group of experienced witches and wizards. More to come very soon. Until then, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

*** Bet you didn't expect this while reading these two stories that I don't own, but that makes it all the more exciting!**

Draco moved to the fallen girl's side as Bellatrix started ranting, not understanding why her spell didn't work. He would admit, he was curious as to how she had shaken off one of the three unforgivable curses as if it were nothing. Before tonight, he wouldn't have thought it was possible.

"Are you a fool, Bellatrix?" Snape asked her, as he knelt down to check on Kagome. "This girl is the only known witch with an immunity to mental spells and curses, including Imperio. I had hoped that such immunity would not extend to potions of the same nature, and it would seem that I was right. Draco," he looked towards the boy, "she is your responsibility. Ensure that no harm comes to her until we deliver her to her father." Scooping her up, Draco cradled her to his chest as he and his fellow Death Eaters made their way out of the castle.

Through the woods and towards Hagrid's hut, Kagome never stirred in his arms, even when the hut exploded into flames. If he hadn't felt her breath against his neck, he might have thought her dead.

"Snape! He trusted you!"

Draco turned when he heard Harry approach and he wasn't sure if he should have been scared or relieved. _That's right Potter, come after us. Force me to leave her behind so she won't be hurt. I don't know if I'll be able to keep her safe where I'm going, but I know you won't let anything happen to her._ Snape told him to go, and Draco had no choice but to do as he was told.

"Let her go!" Harry yelled before attacking Snape.

Draco cursed internally as he kept moving with the girl in his arms. If Harry had attacked him, he could have dropped Kagome and run, made it seem like he hadn't had a choice. He should have known that Harry wouldn't attack him, not if there was a risk of hurting his friend in the process. Gritting his teeth, he kept moving. His future now surrounded by darkness; the only light he could see, resting in his arms.

**AN: A lot of you probably thought that she was going to be rescued by Harry, but no. I've got other plans for our little witchy priestess, and they don't include tagging along with the Golden Trio. I'm sure that you'll all agree as you continue to read the story. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	41. Chapter 41

***And here's a chapter that I don't think either of the owners would have thought up for their stories... maybe...**

They had returned to his family's manor for close to a day before Kagome stirred. Draco had remained by her side the entirety of the night and into the next morning. She woke, clutching her head between her hands as she whimpered, gaining his attention as well as the other Death Eaters that had been assigned to watch over the two of them.

"Draco" her voice was little more than a dry croak as she sat up on the bed. He offered her a glass of water, which she quickly gulped down. "What happened? I can't remember anything."

Professor Snape entered the room as she was speaking and pulled out his wand. "Are you well, Kagome?"

"Physically, I feel okay. My head is just really fuzzy, I can't remember what happened." She told them after a moment.

"You were hit by a spell; I suspect that it disrupted your mind."

She scowled. "That doesn't sound right. I'm immune to those kinds of spells."

"And yet, here we are. What is the last thing you remember?" Kagome creased her brow in concentration as the tip of Snape's wand began to glow and he instructed her to focus on it while he checked her out. Eventually, she shook her head, frustrated that she couldn't recall anything. "Since it is evident that your mind was harmed, you will start from the beginning so we can see where your memory was disrupted."

By then, Draco noticed his parents, Aunt Bellatrix, and a few other Death Eaters hovering near the open doorway. He thought it strange that she hadn't reacted to them.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I was born in Tokyo, Japan. I went to Mahoutokoro when I was seven-years-old, but stopped the same year."

"And why was that?" Snape asked as he put away his wand to check the wound on her head to see how it was healing.

Kagome shrugged. "My mother went mad and killed the guardian my father left with us, along with everyone else. She made the mistake of trying to kill me, but I summoned two demons to kill her first. You, Dumbledore, and Igor came to get me a couple days later and I had to play the naïve child around that old man. We couldn't let anyone know that I was waiting for Father to return."

**AN: Be honest, did any of you see this one coming? And no worries about the cliffy, I'll post the next chapter really soon. Until then, Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	42. Chapter 42

*** You cannot escape your fate, just as it is not my fate to own either. But you can still enjoy the twists and turns that I've created.**

Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters were hardly able to contain their excitement as Kagome spoke. It was clear that the potion had worked. Snape, however, wasn't satisfied yet. "It seems that your memory up to that point is intact; continue."

She seemed annoyed, but did as she was told. "You convinced Dumbledore to send me to Durmstrang since you knew Igor would teach me more than just defense against the dark arts, but we planned on having me transfer to Hogwarts after Father came back so we could speak and make our plans without anyone growing suspicious. The old fool even insisted that I come to Hogwarts, made it easy for us," she chuckled.

"And the first time you saw the Dark Lord?" He asked her.

"At the Ministry. I snuck out of Hogwarts with some other students. They thought I went to help them, but it was to get the prophecy. I saw Father when Potter pushed him out. I wanted to go with him, but it would have been too dangerous for me to go with him yet. The others almost figured me out, but Lucius covered for me. If he hadn't, I would have ended up in Azkaban with the other Death Eaters." Tears brimmed her eyes as she turned to Draco. "I swear to you; I'll convince Father to break him out. I know that he's loyal to Father and our cause, so we'll get him out as fast as we can."

"Are you so sure that he's loyal?" Bellatrix asked her this time.

Kagome looked at her in confusion for a moment, as if the woman had asked her if she was sure that magic was real. "I trust Father's judgement, as should you. He believes that the Malfoy's are a pure and loyal family or else he wouldn't have picked Draco for me as my future husband."

The boy in question nearly swallowed his tongue at the news. If there had been any doubt about the potion having altered her memories, that was over. Looking at his aunt, the woman seemed to be preening at the idea of her family being all the more tied to her Lord.

"And what do you remember after last seeing your father?" Snape asked, stepping back from the girl.

Scrunching up her brow in a way that Draco had seen her do so many times when she was in deep thought, she seemed to grow frustrated before punching the mattress. "I don't know. I know that I was going to classes. I kept playing naïve with Dumbledore and the other students, but there's nothing specific. What happened?"

"We have succeeded in killing Dumbledore."

Kagome gasped as the Death Eaters parted. Voldemort stepped into the room, his arms opening wide. She barely hesitated a second before launching herself into the dark wizard's arms and giving him a crushing hug. "My little Dark Priestess, how I have wanted to meet you."

"Father."

**AN: Doesn't that whole scene leave you cringing and shivering in disgust? I've been wanting to bring the story in this direction for a while, I hope all of you are enjoying what I've done. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	43. Chapter 43

***Here's another exciting chapter to stories that I don't own... damn my luck.**

Something was off with Kagome. They had been waiting in one of the sitting rooms when she started looking confused. Looking around like she didn't recognize her surroundings before shaking her head to clear her thoughts. Draco thought it had something to with the potion, so he sent a patronus to Snape.

Not a minute later, three Death Eaters came into the room and he felt Kagome's body tense beside him. Before he knew what was happening, she had jumped up and with her wand in hand.

"_Confringo_!" She screamed at the closest Death Eater. The spell was so potent that his entire body burst into flames. His screams echoed off the walls while one of the others attempted to douse him with a water charm and the other came after Kagome. She shoved Draco out of the line of fire while easily deflecting the curses that were sent her way. "_Sectumsempra_!" The Death Eater that had been attempting to put out the flames screamed in agony as he collapsed, quickly staining the floor with his blood.

The third continued to attack while others rushed into the room, having heard the commotion; including his parents, his aunt, Snape, Greyback, and Voldemort. Seeing her father, a burst of purifying magic erupted from her in every direction. Greyback howled as his entire body smoked and burned, falling to the floor as he convulsed in agony. The Dark Lord flinched from pain but quickly recovered as he raised his wand against his own daughter. But none of his spells, not even the killing curse, could get past her barrier.

"Draco!" Snape called out to him before throwing him another vial of potion. He caught it easily and went through the same steps he had done in the tower. He wasn't quick enough to keep the third Death Eater from being killed by the rebound of one of the killing curses, but he was still able to get to her as Kagome cast _Crucio_ at Bellatrix, cutting it short before it did any serious damage. He forced her lips open and the potion down her throat, keeping a firm hold on her as she stopped struggling and fell unconscious.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Draco raged as he held her close. _This is bad, he might kill us all because of this. How did she even wake up?_

"It would seem that the potion is temporary due to her body's ability to purify taints." Snape said as he approached the two teenagers. "I had hoped otherwise, but there is no way around it. Draco, you will need to keep a close eye on her to administer doses as she begins to awaken. Or perhaps, it is no longer worth the effort. My Lord?"

Draco forgot how to breathe as he waited for Voldemort to answer, unnerved by the hint of excitement in his serpentine eyes. The werewolf stood, snarling at the unconscious girl as his body slowly recovered from the strange assault. He was preparing to rip out her throat at Voldemorte's word, but was disappointed. "She shall remain," the Dark Lord smiled down at her. "She has proven that having her on my side, I shall have no rival. But if she wakes again, kill her. I have no need for such a disobedient daughter." He said before turning away, not sparing a backward glance at his unconscious daughter.

Not sure of what else he could do, Draco gathered Kagome up into his arms and carried her back to her room. Snape was close behind, already giving him instruction on making the potion needed to keep her under control.

**AN: I hope you like what I did here, I know that a lot of you were thrown when Kagome started calling Voldemort "Father" so I wanted to show that she's still in there somewhere and wants to cause some serious damage if she has the chance. What do you think? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

***Sorry for taking so long to post again, RL issues that can't be ignored. Luckily, it has nothing to do with the two stories that I do not own. Anyway, please enjoy!**

Snape was late joining them at the meeting. Kagome sat at her Father's right with Draco and the rest of the Malfoy family at her side. Just as she promised, her father had retrieved Lucius and many other Death Eaters from Azkaban, and they now sat together as the family they were meant to be. Her family was all together and home. The entire setting would be all the better if there wasn't a professor from Hogwarts hovering near the end of the table. Her moans and whimpers were making her uncomfortable.

As the meeting began, her father decided that it had come time to kill Harry Potter. The biggest questions were when the boy was going to be moved and where to. Kagome didn't like or trust the politicians of the Ministry. They were only siding with her father because they saw how the tides of war were turning and didn't want to be on the losing side. If she had her way, those people would receive much worse than the dementor's kiss.

When Bellatrix volunteered to go after Potter and kill the boy for him, Voldemort insisted that only he would be able to do so. "But I face an unfortunate complication. That my wand and Potter's share the same core. They are, in some ways, twins. We can wound but not fatally harm one another. If I am to kill him, I must do it with another's wand."

Kagome was surprised that no one volunteered their wands right away. Standing, she smiled as she held hers out to him. "Use mine, Father. It was forged from the sacred tree from Mother's family shrine, and its center is a fang from my dog demon, InuYasha."

The wizard smiled before easing the wand out of her hands. He held it for barely a few seconds before his skin began hissing and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. He smiled sadly at her before handing it back. "It seems that your wand can only have one master, my Dark Priestess." Kagome sat down in dejection as her father continued down walking. "Come, surely one of you would like the honor. What about you Lucius?"

Kagome noticed the man's hesitation to hand over his wand, but couldn't blame him. After what he had gone through in Azkaban, it was understandable that he wouldn't want to be without his magic ever again. He still gave it to her father, and it seemed a decent match since he was able to use the killing curse without any trouble. She also noticed how Draco flinched when the woman's body landed in front of him. Knowing that he wasn't as used to death as she was, she reached under the table and took his hand, giving it a squeeze that he soon returned.

**AN: I know it's been a long time since I updated, but life happens and it was more pressing than this story. But here's the update and more are on their way. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	45. Chapter 45

***I tried for the rights and failed miserably, so I don't own either story, but I can keep writing this one.**

They had failed.

Snape had been right about when Potter was being moved, but the Order had decided to play a game with them. Kagome had begged for the chance at helping her father take down Potter, but she and Draco had been ordered to remain behind. It was dumb luck that they were able to figure out which was the real Harry, the owl giving him away. Voldemort had gone after the boy himself, but Lucius' wand hadn't been able to hold up against Harry's or the dark wizard's power.

He had been furious when he returned and was about to kill Lucius for giving him an inferior wand until Kagome stepped in.

"Father, of course the wand fell apart when your magic collided," she told him as she stepped between him and Lucius, who had been forced to his knees. "The wand had never been wielded by someone of your strength and it just couldn't hold up against it. You can't blame Lucius for not being as powerful as you when that should be expected."

Many of the Death Eaters laughed or chuckled at her words, including her father. The Malfoys seemed cowed by the comments, but Draco kept silent. He quickly realized that she was saying this to placate her father and keep his own alive. The three of them held their tongues as Kagome continued to speak with the Dark Lord and convince him that this was a small bump in the road.

"There will be plenty of opportunities to kill Potter." She assured him as she took one of his hands in hers. "And I'm sure that you'll agree, that the best way to do it is by making him come to us. Destroy everything around him; his friends, their families, the places he would call home. Give him no rest. By the end, he'll seek us out just to end his pain. Exactly how you wanted."

Voldemort smiled at her, lifting his other hand to brush her hair from her face. "You are far more than I could have imagined."

Her smile, Draco wasn't sure if he should feel warm or disturbed by the way she was looking at her father.

**AN: Did any of you catch that? I added the slightest hint to the future in this chapter, and I'm wondering if anyone can guess what it is. Let me know what you think it is. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	46. Chapter 46

***New chapter up and I still don't own it... although that might be for the better, I'm not sure if I'd be able to stand all the responsibility.**

Draco felt like he was having another breakdown. Being in the presence of the Dark Lord for so long felt like his life was being torn apart. Nothing was right. His father, the strong man who had always had the right answer, was a mere shadow of who he used to be. His mother was doing her best to comfort his father, but there was only so much she could do.

The most disturbing change was Kagome. The girl that had sworn that the only reason she would want to meet Voldemort was to kill him, and now she... _She calls him "Father". Looks at him like she actually cares what he thinks of her. It's like she's lost who she is, and it's all my fault._

Since the first incident where Kagome woke up and caused the death of three Death Eaters, Draco was assigned to keep a close eye on her. He now recognized the signs of when she begun to wake, it happened a few times, and he was still the only one that could get her to take another dose. She wouldn't pass out for over a day anymore, but the potion would make her sleep for hours afterwards.

He felt so disgusted with himself every time he gave it to her, it was taking away what made her... Kagome. But this was all he could do to keep her safe and alive. Voldemort had made it clear the first time she emerged, that if she ever stayed that way, he would kill her. Kagome was too powerful, and therefore dangerous, to not be under their control. He would often say that she had yet to show her true abilities. And if she ever tapped into that power, whichever army she sided with would be unrivaled.

That was the trade-off. Kagome kept him and his parents safe so long as Draco kept her under control. If he failed, they'd all die.

The knock on his door had his head snapping up just as Kagome poked hers in. The smile she gave him, that was real. It was just like the ones she would give him while they were still at school... _A__t least during the few times she didn't look like she was going to punch me, _he thought to himself.

"Are you doing alright? You seemed kind of off today." He nodded, barely able to look her in the eye as he did. She gave him a slightly annoyed look before coming into the room and closing the door behind her. Taking his hand, she led him to his bed and pushed him down before lying beside him. "The war's been hard on all of us, and I can tell you haven't been sleeping. So just lay here with me so we can both get some rest."

Draco, wasn't sure what to do at first, he had been with other girls before, but they had all been willing and not under the effects of a potion. Before he could decide, Kagome had curled up against him with her head laying on his chest, snoring softly. Wrapping an arm around her, Draco let out a breath, a strange feeling of peace coming over him as he fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in close to a year.

**AN: This chapter is mainly to show that Draco really does feel for what's happening around him. He loves his family and cares for Kagome. If they run, they wouldn't make it very far. How am I doing? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	47. Chapter 47

***Here's a really good chapter for the two stories I don't own, I think all of you will like it too!**

Draco hadn't expected this. Looking down, he barely hid his horror as Potter, Granger, and Weasley were brought into his home. Even though Potter's face was swollen and misshapen, he recognized him, along with the others. When asked if her recognized them, he lied.

When Kagome came into the room with his mother, he was scared. If Kagome recognized them and said that she did, they wouldn't trust him anymore. Whether luck or misfortune, his aunt became distracted by the sword in one of the snatcher's hands and Kagome didn't have a chance to speak.

The boys were thrown into the dungeon while Aunt Bellatrix unleashed her fury on Hermione. Draco flinched and turned away as the girl screamed, feeling like he was going to be sick. Then Kagome stepped forward, halting his aunt with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "If the mud-blood had known anything, she would have said so by now. If you want to know if you've been betrayed and exactly who did it, it's better to go to the source. Bring up the goblin and ask him if anyone has gotten the sword or the horcrux in your vault."

She agreed and had the goblin brought up. Just as Bellatrix was in the middle of her interrogation, they were attacked by Harry and Ron. Draco saw the confusion on Kagome's face as her hands shook, like she couldn't figure out who to fight. The potion had to be wearing off again. Just as he was thinking that it could be his chance to save Kagome, his aunt put a knife to Hermione's throat. She told him to grab their wands and he grabbed Kagome as well to keep her out of the line of fire. Potter glared at them the whole time; knowing that they were controlling her. Draco wanted to tell him that he hated what was being done to her, that he was disgusted with himself every time he gave her that potion. But it was pointless, so he kept his mouth shut.

When the chandelier dropped and Potter came for the wands, he doubted that he would get another chance. He wanted to throw Kagome at him so they could take her with them. Draco's eyes met his again for a half-second, and Potter grabbed Kagome to pull her back with his friends. Draco made a show of screaming for Kagome before Weasley stunned him.

_Yes, take her with you. Get her away from Voldemort so that she can no longer be poisoned by that potion. Keep her safe!_

The house elf was about to apparate, they were escaping... and Kagome pushed away and jumped into Draco's arms. They all heard Potter and his friends calling for her as they disappeared, but she stayed. His Aunt began ranting, the entire house going into an uproar, while leaving the two teenagers lying on the floor. When he was finally able to sit up with her lying across his chest, he felt her hand reach into his jacket for the potion.

Her clear eyes met his. "I remember, Draco. I remember everything while I'm under the potion. I know why you're doing this." He felt like he was going to be sick again. _She knows that I'm the one doing this to her._ Before his thoughts could go any further, she took his face between her hands and kissed him. He felt so much in that one moment of their lips pressed together before she pulled away, leaving him in a daze as she smiled at him. "You are so much stronger than you know. Thank you for protecting me and your family. And you should know, that potion might make me think that I want to honor my father, but it can't make me love you. Only I can do that."

Tears pricked at his eyes. _I haven't lost her. She's still in there and I can still get her back. She says that she truly cares about me. If I can hold onto that, we might be able to make it through this alive._

Her gaze became stern as she uncorked the bottle. "Don't you ever try to push me away like that again. I would never leave you behind like that. If I go, I'm taking all of you with me." Before he could decipher exactly what she meant, Kagome had drunk the potion and passed out against his chest.

He had tried to snatch it away, but he wasn't fast enough. That had been the real Kagome and he didn't want to lose her again. Hugging her to his chest, Draco did his best to hold onto what she had told him. She had stayed to protect him and his parents. She had stayed to for him. At that moment, there was no doubt in his mind or heart that he loved her and would do anything to save her.

**AN1: This chapter was probably redone the most out of all the chapters, it took a long time to fit Kagome into this scene where she wasn't overshadowing anyone but her presence was recognized. I also wanted her to "wake up" again and really talk to Draco, if only for a second. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**

**AN2: And I've been having an issue with posting new chapters; I post once and it posts it twice. Don't know why, and can't figure out how to fix it, just please let me know when it happens and I'll try to do something.**


	48. Chapter 48

***I never expected to do so many chapters for one crossover, I'm just glad everyone likes it, even if I don't own it. **

Draco and Kagome watched from the doorway as Voldemort killed everyone in the room. Potter and his friends had somehow broken into and out of Gringotts with the Hufflepuff cup, and they all knew it was only a matter of time before they figured out a way to destroy it. Even now, Draco watched as the sword of Gryffindor disappeared from the goblin's hand.

He yelled at everyone to find Potter, that it was time to kill him. Much to Draco's disgust, Kagome gave a giddy laugh as she jumped up and down like an excited child. Taking her hand, he led her away from all prying eyes and ears, deep into the gardens. She seemed excited by the walk and hugged his arm to her chest until they reached a bench where she urged them to sit down. Deciding it was a good enough place as any, he sat with her, taking her hands in his.

"Kagome, there's something very important that I want to ask you." He waited until her clouded eyes met his before he continued, knowing that was the most that the potion would allow her to focus on anything. "Do you really love me, or do you only want to marry me because your father chose me?"

Her brow scrunched for a moment and her eyes cleared slightly. Not enough to make him think that the potion was wearing off, but it let him know that whatever she said was definitely her. "The first time we met, I thought you were a pompous git and I wasn't sure if we would get along. But... you made me smile and laugh, I could challenge you and you wouldn't back down. When you started talking about wanting to find out about my past, I didn't want you to. I wanted you to want me because of who I am rather than who my father was. I knew that Father had chosen you for me, but I wanted to know the real you, too. I got really annoyed and angry at you at times, but you still tried. Even when you seemed so forlorn and lost during our sixth year, you still made me feel... I don't know, cared for. You were keeping your distance, like you didn't want me hurt by proximity. For some reason, I still feel like you're protecting me.

"You are always so kind to me. Your smile, it makes me smile. Whether Father picked you for me or not, I would want to be with you." Her pale cheeks flushed red as she pressed her lips to his knuckles. "I've fallen for you Draco Malfoy. I just hope that you might want to be with me because of me, and not my father."

His eyes squeezed shut, keeping back his tears as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers. _She loves me, actually loves me for who I am. If we survive all this, whether Voldemort is defeated or not, I want to be with her._

**AN: This was one of the harder chapters to write because of the complicated feels involved, but I think I did alright. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	49. Chapter 49

***I can't claim to own the source material for this story, but I can keep writing about it as much as want.**

Potter had been spotted in Hogsmeade Village and Voldemort's army was on the move, Kagome and Draco included. They waited on the hill over Hogwarts, just outside of the barrier that surrounded the area as the army attempted to break through. Although they could see cracks and fractures in the barrier, nothing seemed to be getting through.

In the distance, Draco could see the quidditch field burning and that hurt him. Despite what people thought, he'd earned his spot as seeker on the Slytherin team and had a lot of fun doing it. He had only stopped because his father had commanded it, so he could dedicate himself to Voldemort. He hated what he was forced to do to protect his family, but that would soon be over. This war would end, one way or another, within the next few days. What mattered most to him was protecting the people he loved, and Kagome had moved to the top of that list.

His thoughts were interrupted when Voldemort screamed in a fit of anguish that made Draco glad that he had held her back. He attacked the barrier with the elder wand, tearing it down. The order to continue the attack travelled through the ranks before he turned directly towards Draco and Kagome. "My little Dark Priestess, I have a special mission for you and your future husband."

Kagome's enthusiasm was evident as she rushed forward to her father, taking one of his hands between hers. "Whatever you wish, Father, I'll see it done."

"I know you shall. I want you to go to the Room of Requirement. Inside, is one of my horcruxes. I fear that is no longer safe. Retrieve the Diadem of Ravenclaw and return it to me. Do this and I swear that you and Draco shalt be married after the war is over."

Giddy with his promise, Kagome quickly returned to Draco's side and the two of them apparated into Hogwarts and landed among the throng of panicking students. They quickly found Goyle and Blaise, grabbing the two of them for backup before making their way to the Room of Requirement.

**AN: On a roll and coming towards the end. Sorry for the long pause, but... my husband and I just got a house! Hooray! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	50. Chapter 50

***Here's one of my favorite chapters to stories that I don't own. Enjoy!**

They had found the room; along with Potter, the diadem, and his wand. The four of them had their wands trained on Potter, although Draco's eyes kept straying towards Kagome. The timing couldn't have been more perfect in his mind. She was due for another dose very soon and, from what he could tell, whenever something came up that reminded her of who she really was, it brought her back that much quicker. This was his last chance to save her, even if it meant sacrificing himself.

When Weasley and Granger came running up, he quickly pushed Kagome into their arms and ran. He winced when he saw her crash into a pile of junk, but turned to follow his fellow Slytherins while Weasley chased them away.

He heard Potter telling Granger. "Stay with her."

As Harry quickly climbed the mountain of discarded furniture to retrieve the diadem from where it landed, Hermione did her best to help the girl in her arms. Harry had told them a while ago that Kagome had been taken against her will and that she had seen what had happened to Dumbledore in that tower. He had also told them how Draco had not only lied about not recognizing the three of them, but that he had seemed to silently beg Harry to take her away and save her when they escaped Malfoy Manor. She had not believed it, of course, but this time she saw it. When the pale haired boy had pushed her towards them, he had looked hopeful and relieved.

Kagome came around quickly, looking around before her clear blue eyes met hers. "Hermione, are you alright? Are you hurt? What about Ron and Harry?"

She nearly laughed, leave it to this girl to spend months under the effects of a mind-altering potion and be more concerned about everyone else. "I'm fine, what about you?"

Before she could answer, Harry jumped down with the diadem and Ron was yelling at them to run. It took barely a second for them to notice the heat rising in the room, something dangerous was coming.

**AN:I think it's really important to show that when Draco had another chance to save Kagome, he took it without hesitation, even when he knows it will cost his life when he returns to Voldemort. Don't you agree? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	51. Chapter 51

***The heat is rising... please enjoy even if i don't own the story!**

Fire was closing in on them from every direction and there were just so many water and barrier spells that the four of them could cast as they ran. It was pure luck that Ron found brooms for them to ride out of the fire. Kagome quickly cast a tracker spell as soon as she was in the air. She knew Draco had been doing everything in his power to protect her, and she wasn't about to leave him behind. She and Harry spotted them at the top of a mountain of furniture that was quickly burning and the two of them circled back to get them. They barely had time to grab them on the second pass before they fell, Kagome grabbing Blaise while Harry got Draco, and flew as quickly as they could for the exit.

The back of her broom was burning as they crashed and rolled onto the floor outside of the Room of Requirement. She saw the diadem fall to the floor as Ron and Hermione searched their pockets for something. She eyed the silvery crown with disgust as her hands blazed with her magic. Snatching the jewel up in her hand, it hissed and cracked, black smoke pouring out of the thing as she dropped it to the floor. Ron kicked it back into the burning room and the doors slammed shut behind it. They were silent for a moment as they listened to the fire roar on the other side of the doors, before those disappeared as well.

Kagome looked at her friends for a moment, not saying a thing before she started laughing and threw herself into their arms to hug them. They were safe and alive, for now at least. And they were one step closer to destroying Voldemort.

"How did you do that, Kagome? We thought only the Basilisk venom or the sword of Gryffindor could destroy a horcrux." Harry asked as they all let her go, looking at her in amazement.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten what I did to that necklace last year," she said, giving them a cunning smile as that memory seemed to click with all of them. "I can purify and destroy tainted and cursed objects, including horcruxes. It's one of the reasons that snake wanted me on his side. Better to have control of a weapon that can hurt you than let it out in the world for others to use."

Looking past them, she saw Draco sitting on the floor, watching her with uncertainty. Her eyes softened, but her movements were rushed as she hurried past her friends to wrap her arms around him. He was shocked and hesitant to hug her back at first. Despite what she told him in the past, that she understood why he did what he did, he still hated himself for it. She wasn't under the influence of the potion anymore and he'd be damned if he ever gave it to her again. When he looked up again, Granger and Weasley both had their wands pointed at him. He quickly kissed her for the last time, trying to imprint every detail about her to memory, before he pushed her behind him, not wanting to risk her being hit on accident.

His time had finally come.

**AN: That is another reason why Voldemort wanted Kagome under his control, something that could destroy his horcruxes so easily is not something he would want on the opposing army's side. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	52. Chapter 52

***Let's see how many chapters, of the stories that I don't own, I can post in a single day without cutting things too short. How many do you think I can do?**

Ron and Hermione never got the chance to cast their spells because Kagome and Harry both placed themselves in between their friends and Draco. "Now is not the time for this kind of fight, not when there's a larger one already in progress." Harry said between gritted teeth. "Our top priority right now is finding Voldemort and his snake. That's the final horcrux."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, lowering her wand as she realized that her friend was right.

"He's telling the truth. I remember everything from while I was living with them, and I'm pretty sure that Nagini is the last one. Voldemort will be keeping her close to protect her, too." Her expression became harder as her eyes glowed with pink flames, something neither Ron or Hermione had seen before, making them take a step back. "And for the record, Draco has been protecting me every step of the way while I was at Malfoy Manor. If you try to attack him, you'll be facing me; and I think we all know that you don't want me as your enemy right now."

Ron grudgingly lowered his wand, casting a glare past his friends to the boy that was still sitting on the ground, looking surprised that the others hadn't killed him. "You're lucky she trusts you, cause I sure as hell don't." Then he turned to Harry, urging him to reach out with his mind to find Voldemort.

It took a while, but he figured out where he was and the five of them got moving. Ron was about to protest bringing Malfoy along, but the blond quickly interrupted him. "The three of you are magnets for trouble and near-death experiences. If you think I'll let you lead Kagome somewhere like that when she's not under the influence of the potion, in which case Voldemort would kill her on sight, then you're wrong. I won't be leaving her side, that way I can take any hit meant for her."

The other four blushed red at his little speech, and Kagome couldn't help but give him a quick peck on the cheek before they all ducked under Harry's cloak and got moving again. To make it to her father, they would first need to make it through the battle raging all over Hogwarts. If their luck continued to hold, they might make it down there without any of the Death Eaters realizing that two of their main players had switched sides.

**AN: I loved doing Draco's little speech, but it made sense. After everything he's gone through to keep her safe, he would not just sit back while she runs of with the danger trio. Don't you agree? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	53. Chapter 53

***Here come some feels for the stories I don't own...**

Kagome was a mess after not being able to save Snape. After Harry had taken the memories that he had offered, she had pushed her friend to the side to try and save him, but she couldn't do it. Draco heard her saying over and over again about "nothing else holding him" and "he wants to see her".

Draco held her to his side the entire way back after Voldemort had called back his forces. He was sure that the dark wizard had figured out by now that the two of them had defected, but he didn't care. He had a feeling that his parents would be alright for now, so long as they didn't know that they wouldn't return.

When they entered the castle, he felt something change in her. She sobbed as she pushed away from him, her eyes looking at the bodies of the students, the children she had gone to classes with. Ron had pushed past them and run to his family; he saw one of the twins lying on the floor with the rest of the dead. She turned away, looking like she was going to be sick, and came face to face with Remus and Tonks. By then, her entire body was shaking almost violently.

He wrapped his arms around her, intent on leading her out of the room so she could gather herself, but she shook him off again. She took multiple deep breaths until he noticed that she wasn't shaking anymore, her eyes had grown hard as she marched away from him and into the center of the room. Her body already had a faint glow about her, but grew more intense with every step she took until she turned to face the majority of the people around them. Most seemed worried by what she might do, others flat out left in fear, but none of that seemed to distract her. Stretching out her arms, she tilted her head back as tendrils of her magic reached out and touched the chest of every unmoving body in the room.

"Call out to them!" She ordered everyone that was still in the room, her voice more authoritative than any auror or politician Draco had ever heard. "If their spirits are still here, I might be able to revive them if you give them a reason to come back. Healers, be ready to help them along. I don't know how much I can do before my magic runs low."

He watched in amazement as people began rushing towards the glowing bodies of their friends and loved ones, calling out their names and saying things that would mean something them. George was calling desperately for his twin; Harry was begging Remus and Tonks to come back for their son. To his surprise, he saw Blaise holding Lavender Brown's body in his arms as he pleaded for her to come back to him and that he loved her.

Draco was close enough to Kagome to see her body shaking with effort. He knew she was powerful, but he didn't think she had enough magic to do so much, if what she was trying to do was even possible. Hurrying to her side, he used his mother's wand to gather all the magic he could and poured it into her. He apparently wasn't the only one to figure it out; Hermione, Luna, Longbottom, and Professor McGonagall were doing the same thing and funneling all the power they could into Kagome. Her eyes met his and she smiled at him before the light she was emitting became too intense for him to look.

**AN: I'm pretty sure all of you have figured out what Kagome is trying to do, I've been hinting at it for most of the story. Do you think this isgoing to far? Warm-Fuzzies and please review?**


	54. Chapter 54

***Did she succeed? What will happen next? Did I gain ownership to the stories? Well, the last one is a definite "no", you'll have to read to find out about the rest.**

A blast of intense magic flung him and the others back a few meters to the floor, and Draco heard the distinct sound of a body striking stone from the other side of the room. Looking up, he got a sick feeling in his stomach when he saw the girl he loved lying in a heap with blood dripping from her mouth. Rushing to her side to pull her into his lap, he nearly missed the utter silence that had encompassed the entire room before people began to moan and whimper in pain. This was followed by cheers, crying, and people rushing around him.

When Draco looked up, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. Not everyone seemed to have come back, but those who had were very noticeable. The Weasley twins were hugging each other, Remus and Tonks were sitting up, seeming confused and terrified by what had happened. Seeing his friend Blaise, he couldn't help but smile at the two teenagers snogging like crazy.

Much to Draco's relief, Hermione rushed over to him and Kagome from where she had landed. He was a nervous wreck as he waited, wishing the entire time that one of the more seasoned healers had come over to check on her. She soon declared that Kagome had exhausted her magic, hit her head on the wall from that final push, and had likely bitten the inside of her cheek during the blast. Hermione did a healing charm to take care of the possible concussion and headache she would have before returning to the Weasleys.

Harry hurried over to them as Hermione left, looking at Kagome with such wonder and respect that Draco subconsciously held her a little closer to his body. "Dumbledore once told me that there was no true resurrection after death, I guess he had no idea what the extent of Kagome's abilities were yet. Makes me glad that she's back to our side."

"Voldemort said something similar, that whichever army she sided with would be unrivaled." Draco agreed, as he eased her head beneath his chin and held her to his chest. "I don't know if he had this in mind, but I don't care." Draco's eyes met Harry's, set with worry and determination. "We can't let him find out about this or get his hands on her again."

Harry nodded and smiled sadly as he knelt down beside them. "You really love her, don't you?"

A dry chuckle escaped his throat before he kissed the top of her head. "Living with my psychotic aunt and that disgusting snake for close to two years, along with the constant threat to my parents, would have driven me to insanity if it wasn't for her. I love her more than anything, and for reasons I don't think I'll ever understand, she wants to be with me."

His expression suddenly turned amused, surprising Harry a bit before Draco continued. "Did you know she came out from under the influence of the potion a few times? One of those times was when you almost took her away, I still wish you had. But she chose to stay to protect me and my parents, since losing her would have meant our deaths. She even told me that she wouldn't leave unless she could take us with her, then she took the potion from my pocket and drank it herself. I think she's giving you a run for your money on reckless bravery, but I wish she wouldn't," he chuckled again.

Harry seemed to come to a decision in that moment. He patted Draco on the shoulder before standing to leave the room. He wouldn't find out until later that Harry seen the truth of Snape's past and had gone to meet Voldemort to die.

**AN: this was another look into, what I feel is, the real Draco. Caring, a bit possessive, and wanting a better life for himself and his family. Wouldn't you agree? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	55. Chapter 55

***Here comes the final battle, but I still don't own Harry Potter or InuYasha. Oh well, we can still enjoy the story!**

Draco had an arm around Kagome's waist to support her as they went out to the courtyard to face Voldemort and his army of Death Eaters. When they were told that Harry Potter was dead, he felt his stomach drop. Nagini was there, still alive, which meant there was little chance of killing the Dark Lord and surviving. When they offered the opportunity to return, he was tempted to accept if only to keep Kagome alive.

A sharp pinch at his side had him turning his head to her. Her eyes were locked on Hagrid and Harry, a smile barely discernable on her lips as she shook her head. It took him a moment to put together exactly what that must have meant. When he did, Draco immediately threw up the shields around his mind while trying to hide his own smile.

Voldemort's eyes soon fell on the two of them before he smiled. "My little Dark Priestess, it is time to return to your Father's side. Choose me of your own free will and I shall forgive you for your lapse of judgement."

"I will never choose you, you disgusting snake. The only reason I stayed with you all that time was to keep Draco and his family safe from you."

The pale haired wizard had never felt so loved or cherished in his life. This was the kind of love he had hoped for but thought no one would ever have towards him. He was so distracted by this that he nearly missed Neville stepping forward and saying his piece. The Gryffindor had changed much over the years, and Draco wasn't too proud to admit that he was impressed. He was even more impressed when he suddenly pulled the sword from the sorting hat and attacked the giant snake, cutting it down and making Voldemort truly vulnerable.

All hell broke loose a moment later as those fighting for Hogwarts got their second wind for the battle. Many of the Death Eaters chose to abandon their Lord in favor of saving their own lives, not that he could blame them.

Kagome raised her hand into the air and called out a spell in Japanese. Flashes of smoke and light came around them as most of Kagome's menagerie of beasts and demons appeared. The most eye-catching ones being her full-sized pet dragon and a snowy-white dog that was about the same size as her dragon but only had three legs.

"Protect the school and our allies, destroy the attacking Death Eaters." She instructed her beasts before directing Draco to the dragon so they could climb onto his back. "Vilmos, we'll be attacking from the air. Sesshomaru," she called to the giant white dog, "find Draco's parents and keep them safe. Feel free to kill anyone that attacks you. Show them the power of a true Demon Lord."

If it was possible, the dog demon smiled at her, allowing a green substance to drip to the ground and burning it on contact. Then it was off in the direction he had last seen his parents and the two of them were in the air, flying on the back of a Hungarian Horntail as it breathed fire at the attacking Death Eaters.

**AN: We caught a glimpse of Kagome's ability to summon her companions quite a few chapters ago, what sets her apart for the rest of her bloodline is that they could only summon one at a time while she can summon any that she has bonded with. And I love the idea of Sesshomaru's acidic drool hitting the ground around him, don't you? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	56. Chapter 56

***Here's another little surprise that I've been hinting at in the story that I don't own. I wonder how many of you caught it...**

It was over, Voldemort was well and truly dead and would not be returning this time. Sesshomaru had found Draco's parents quickly, they had been frantically searching for him and Kagome during the battle. Something that he found incredibly brave and stupid, considering that neither of them had their wands.

At that moment, the four of them were in the great hall sitting together. Kagome was leaning into his side while he had an arm wrapped around her shoulders to keep her close. Hardly anyone gave them notice, not that that they expected a warm welcome seeing as how they had basically switched sides at the last moment. So, it was a surprise when Weasley, Granger, and Potter walked up to them, their glares set to low as they looked at the four of them.

"We understand why you did what you did," Weasley told them, his eyes focused solely on Draco. "I have a family too, and if I was in the situation you were in, I can't say for sure if I could have done anything different. But I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to Kagome." His eyes grew harder at that. "You took control of her, took everything that she was away from her and made her think that she wanted to be aligned with that thing."

"You know, I'm really thirsty all of a sudden," Kagome interrupted as she quickly reached into Draco's pocket to take out the last bottle of potion he had. He tried to take it from her, but she deftly evaded his hands and downed the entire contents, much to the horror of everyone around her while she grimaced at the taste. "Yeah, that's nasty." Looking around, she smiled slyly before corking the bottle and handing it back to him. "The potion's a fake, always was."

Draco practically collapsed to the floor as everyone else continued to stare at her in disbelief. As she continued talking, she kept her eyes solely on him. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell any of you, there was too big of a risk that snake might get into your minds and find out I was faking. Snape was the only one that knew the truth, it was a plan we hatched with Dumbledore when we found out what Voldemort was going to force you to bring me to him. We figured I could be an even more unexpected spy since it would seem like I was being controlled by the potion. This way I could find out about the horcruxes and still keep you safe."

Reaching out, she took his hand and he squeezed it tight. "So, I never actually drugged you?"

She smiled at him, not missing the hopefully wonder in his voice. "Not even once. Wanting to work with that disgusting snake, calling him 'father', it was an act. But I wasn't acting at all when I told you how I felt. Do you believe me?"

Ignoring his parents and her friends, Draco grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her for all he was worth. She had just taken the heaviest of weights off of his shoulders, he would never have to worry if her feelings were caused by the potion since it was a fake the entire time. _Great Slytherin's ghost, I love this girl. Damn that we're still so young or I'd marry her right now. Oh well, I guess I can do that after we graduate._

**AN: You all might think that this was clever, or a cheap trick, but I had been planning this from the start and really do think this is something that the three of them could have come up with together. They knew Voldemort would have come after her no matter what they did, so why not let him think he had control over her while she could take him down from the inside? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	57. Chapter 57

***We've come into the epilogue territory, and rather than doing a quick one, I'm going to do a few... even though I don't own the story.**

The months that followed after the Battle of Hogwarts were quiet but eventful at the same time. Aurors were working overtime to find the Death Eaters that had escaped after the fall of the Dark Lord; the Malfoy's and Kagome had not been excluded. Although they had gone to trial, the verdict had been in their favor. Kagome and Draco, after giving testimony and the Golden Trio had spoken on their behalf, hadn't been charged with any crimes. Narcissa had been placed on house arrest for a time; as well as Lucius, who would not be permitted a new wand for at least five years. All things considered; it was more than fair, especially since Kagome and Draco were permitted to return to Hogwarts to complete their last year.

Kagome had insisted that she and Draco assist in the rebuild of the school. In a way, it helped mend the rift between Draco and her friends. Although they would never be best friends, all of them had seemed to come to an understanding. Which was that the war had been a living hell on all sides, especially for those who had been forced into it like she, Draco and Harry had been.

Most forgave them for what had happened during that time, but not everyone. Many people believed that the two of them got off too easily and were not afraid to voice their opinions on the subject. Since news had gotten out that she was the daughter of the Dark Lord, many people wanted her expelled from school and locked up in Azkaban. Luckily for her, Head Mistress McGonagall and Minister Shacklebolt weren't having it. McGonagall had seen her bring back the loved ones that had fallen at the school; although she did not go into detail, she made it clear to the nay-sayers that many more people would have died if it wasn't for her.

Shacklebolt had looked at her memories personally and knew that she had been working with Dumbledore and Snape to bring down Voldemort the entire time. Trying to get him to use her wand; which would have destroyed his body if he had been able to use it before it started burning him. Attacking the Death Eaters on the inside to thin out their numbers. Mentioning the location of a horcrux while Hermione was present, knowing that they would likely escape soon. As well as learning the names and aliases of many Death Eaters that Voldemort had only discussed with her because she was his daughter.

It bothered her at times, how people judged her because of her bloodline, but Draco was there. Any time it seemed to be too much for her, he was there to hold her and keep her calm. Whispering little stories and memories into her ear as he held her, doing his best to bring a smile back to her face. She still wasn't sure if he loved her or just had affection for her after everything they had been through, but she hoped that someday, it could be real love for him because she couldn't see herself with anyone else.

**AN: Just a little glimpse at the past, the things Kagome did while she was undercover, and how I think people would honestly react to her identity. Am I wrong? Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	58. Chapter 58

***Here's a really good chapter to the story I don't own. It just wouldn't have been right to end the story without this.**

Tomorrow was the day. After two months of planning, it would finally come together. He had sent multiple letters to her friends, her uncle, and his parents to make sure that they would be there. Gotten permission from McGonagall to go visit his parents three separate weekends so they could find the right one. And he even ended up working with Hagrid, who had at first told him to shove off until he found out why Draco needed his help.

It had all been coming together... until it wasn't.

Kagome had stormed into the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory in a rage, demanding answers as to why he had been pushing her away. She yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at his face until she had backed him against a wall. It broke his heart, and terrified him, to see her so angry that she was in tears.

Throwing aside his plans, Draco pleaded with her to give him a chance to explain. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited as he rushed to his room and came back out, holding a fuzzy-speckled bundle in his arms before placing it in hers. Kagome's jaw dropped as she held the kitten-like creature in her arms. Its oversized ears and lion tail identified the creature as a kneazle, something she had wanted for years but it hadn't been safe to get one with Voldemort on the loose. The kitten gazed up at her with curious eyes, before reaching out with a tiny paw to touch Kagome's chin.

The girl giggled, understanding that it had to of taken Draco a lot of time and effort to get the licensing to get this kitten for her. Kagome was already taking a breath to apologize for over reacting when she saw something glitter beneath the kitten's chin, and then she lost her breath. Dangling there on a dark green ribbon was a gold, emerald and diamond ring. Her head snapped up to stare at her boyfriend, who looked more nervous than he had in the astronomy tower.

"I wanted to wait until your birthday tomorrow," he said quietly as he struggled to keep her gaze. "Your uncle, Potter, and Weasley are coming. My parents were able to get permission from the Ministry to visit with an escort. I just... I don't see living the rest of my life without you in it. And I know after everything that we've been through that I'm all buggered up, but even with that... Bloody hell, will you marry me, Kagome?"

When Draco saw her start crying again, he thought he had buggered up even worse. Then she was rushing over to him, careful of the kitten she still had clutched in one arm as the other grabbed the back of his head and kissed him.

"I love you, you git. Now you better put that ring on me right now."

Letting out a breath of relief, Draco untied the ribbon from around the kitten's neck and slid the ring onto her third finger.

**AN: Not to worry, this isn't the last chapter, I think I'll make it to 60 there. But I just saw Draco trying to do the perfect proposal and then something goes wrong, and why shouldn't it be Kagome's temper? But you have to admit, even though it didn't go the way Draco had planned, he still did it right. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	59. Chapter 59

***Here it comes, almost done with the crossover that I don't own.**

It was the week after Draco's 21st birthday that he and Kagome had decided to be married. The ceremony, although held on the grounds of the Malfoy estate, was held in the gardens far out of sight of the Mansion. They had decided this so his parents would be able to attend while making sure that certain guests wouldn't have bad flashbacks from the war.

The Weasleys and Malfoys were, to Kagome's relief, civil to each other the entire night. She even saw Lucius, Arthur, and her Uncle Igor share a toast to the young couple; while Narcissa and Molly spoke of their plans to spoil future grandchildren.

As Draco danced with Kagome in his arms, he couldn't have been happier. Seven years, that was all it took. Seven years since he had challenged the Lady of Durmstrang to a duel that he hadn't won. Seven years since she had taken his breath away at the Yule Ball, and walked away from him at the end of the night. And seven years, until he was certain that she was more beautiful in her white ball gown than she had been that night in her red gown.

He knew that the rest of his life would revolve around her. That there was no way she would tolerate his selfish tendencies and ego, but he didn't care. All that mattered was their future together, and he was looking forward to creating that future with her as soon as possible.

**AN: I'm not normally one to write weddings, but receptions are a different matter. I really wanted to show them starting their life together and Draco's happiness deserves to be seen by all. And you have to agree that Narcissa and Molly would totally be planning out how they would spoil their grandchildren. Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


	60. Chapter 60

***And here it is, the final chapter to the Harry Potter and InuYasha crossover. Even though I don't own either story, it was a lot of fun writing them.**

Draco and Kagome were having a hard time letting go. It was their first time doing this and they knew it was far from their last time as well. Kagome was taking it harder than her husband though. She practically refused to let go of her eldest son as they stood on Platform 9 ¾.

Scorpius had known that it would be difficult for his mother, so he did his best not to rush her. He also knew that his father would make sure that he didn't miss his train to Hogwarts. It wasn't until the final whistle that his mother reluctantly let him go. His father got one more hug in before he turned to say goodbye to his little brothers and sister. He was excited to be the first Malfoy to return to Hogwarts since his father had graduated, and took pride in the fact that he was paving the way for his siblings.

After boarding the train, he looked out the window to wave goodbye. He noticed his family had gravitated towards the Potters and Weasleys. Despite the stories of all of them being rivals at school, Scorpius sometimes found it hard to believe or understand why. Sure, his father and the other two men would shoot barbs at one another on occasion, which would result in his mother giving him a light smack to the back of the head and calling him a git; but they were all friends. He could only hope that he made friends like that at school.

**AN: I want to thank all of you for sticking with me through the whole process and the encouragement along the way. I really wanted to write a story where Kagome could be a strong character and play well off of Draco. And even with the spots I got stuck, I was able to push through and (hopefully) stay as close to the HP story line as I could. **

**This was a lot of fun for me and I hope all of you enjoyed it too. Please let me know what your favorite parts were with Kagome, I really want to know! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
